High Crimes
by MasklessDuckman
Summary: An epic crime story taking place over several decades. Centers around GTA3, Vice City, & San Andreas but contains characters from The Getaway, True Crime, Driv3r, Mafia, Max Payne, Dead to Rights, Sin City, Lupin III, and Manhunt.
1. Balance of Power

**High Crime**

**By:MasklessDuckman**

**Warning: The following contains spoilers of the games Grand Theft Auto 3, Grand Theft Auto Vice City, Grand Theft Auto San Andreas, The Getaway, True Crime: Streets of L.A., Driv3r, Mafia, Max Payne, Dead to Rights, and Manhunt**

**All these titles belong to their respective owners and not me, enjoy.**

**_If you enjoyed my Grand Theft Auto Redemption story,I will unfortunately not be continuing it. However the continuation of that story is within this story, or rather will be eventually. I hope you enjoy this._**

**Chapter 1: Balance of Power**

**1950, Location Undisclosed**

A red car pulled up to a house in the suburbs of a small town, outside a man with a garden hose was watering his lawn.

Two men stepped out of the car and walked across the lawn. One of the men was tall and strong, he had brown hair and a thick moustache that covered his entire upper lip. The other man was shorter and had a rougher physique to him. This man had slicked back black hair and a scowl on his face he walked slowly clutching a sawn off double barreled shotgun in his hand.

As the two men came close to the man with the garden house, the taller one said, "Mr. Angelo?" the man turned slowly, "Yes?" he said.

"Mr. Salieri sends his regards." The shorter man said pointing the barrels of the sawn off at the man, the man's eyes widened in fear and his adrenaline pumped like he was going to try to fight the two men off.

However this adrenaline rush came too slow, as the shorter man pulled the trigger, the gun gave a kick and the man fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood. Tommy Angelo, the man who had betrayed Don Salieri, was dead.

The two men walked back to the car, "Well that was easy." The smaller man said, "Yeah, well remember Frank, we're only working for Salieri so that we can take over Liberty City." The taller man replied.

These men were Frank Cipriani and Salvatore Leone, two small time crooks from Liberty City, looking to make names for themselves by taking over the city and becoming the new Mafia power.

"So when do we make our move?" Frank asked. "Well, we'll need some guns and a fast car. Bertone is obviously our best bet, seeing as that stuttering prick Ralphie would just tell on us." Salvatore said.

"We'll need some guns too, I heard of a guy named Yellow Pete. I heard that this guy lives in an old movie theater in Hoboken. He has tons of guns." Frank said. "Let's go back to Salieri's, we'll start tomorrow." Salvatore replied.

**1950, Liberty City**

After several hours the car pulled into the gate at Salieri's bar, it pulled down the alleyway and parked in the garage.

Ralph walked up to the car, "Hey S-s-s-Salvatore, need a t-t-t-tune up?" "We're good Ralphie, but thanks anyway." Salvatore and Frank walked around the corner.

"What about him?" Salvatore asked, jerking a thumb back at Ralphie. "He's a good kid, we won't kill him unless we have to." Frank replied.

The two men opened the door and walked in, "Hey, Salvatore, Frankie, how are things?" Luigi asked. "Good Luigi, hey sorry about liquidating your son in law." Frank said. "Don't worry about it, you were just doing your job, and he ratted out Mr. Salieri." Luigi said.

"What about him?" Salvatore asked. "Course not, he's a bartender, besides his daughter's going to need him since we killed her husband." Frank replied.

"So, it's Salieri, Vincenzo, and any Mafioso who stands in our way?" Salvatore asked. "You know it." Frank replied. The two men walked into the meeting room to tell Mr. Salieri that their mission was a success.

The Next Morning…

Salvatore and Frank checked in with Salieri to make sure that he didn't have any work for them, they then proceeded out back, got their car, and took off towards Hoboken.

"So, when we rule this city, what're you gonna do? I could only imagine what it would be like to be the Don." Salvatore said. "I was thinking about that Sal, I'm not sure if I want the responsibility of being a Don." Frank replied.

"What do you mean? You wanted to be a Don last week." Salvatore said, "Yeah, but I met someone, she owns a little restaurant on the corner in Saint Marks, I was thinking of settling down, raising a family, I'll be a concierge, but people want to see Don Salvatore Leon, not Don Francis Cipriani." Frank replied.

"My best wishes go with you, so if you have a kid, what're you gonna name the little runt?" Salvatore asked. "I don't know, I was thinking Toni if it's a boy, a nice strong Italian name, he'd make a good Mafioso." Frank said.

"We're here." Salvatore said as they pulled in by the movie theatre. The two men got out and walked to a steel security door on the side and knocked, after a long pause a slit slid open and two eyes stared at the men.

"Whaddaya want?" the man behind the door asked. "We're looking for Yellow Pete." Salvatore said. "I don't know no Yellow Pete." The man replied. Frank stepped forward and slid a wad of hundred dollar bills through the door. "Oh, that Yellow Pete, follow me gentlemen." The man said as he opened the door and led Frank and Salvatore in.

Frank and Salvatore were lead down a long hallway to a counter, behind the counter stood a man who looked like he was in his fifties or sixties, the top of his head was bald with a ring of grey hair around the side of his head, a bushy grey mustache covered his upper lip, his most distinguishable feature was his left arm, or lack thereof.

"You Yellow Pete?" Frank asked. "Who's asking?" the man asked. "This." Frank said, tossing the man a roll of bills. The man smiled, revealing the most yellow teeth that both Salvatore and Frank had ever seen, "Yeah, I'm Yellow Pete, what can I do ya fer?" he asked.

"We need guns Pete, two Thompsons, a couple handguns, two sawed offs, and a couple long range rifles." Frank said. Pete cocked an eye at Frank, "You takin on the army?" he asked. "Worse, the Salieri family mafia." Salvatore replied.

Pete was silent for a moment, "Here, take this case of Molotov's and these bats on the house. The Salieri family has encroached on my business for too long. Get the job done." He said as he sat a case of whiskey bottles with rags in them and two baseball bats on the counter.

"Thanks Pete, hope to see you again." Salvatore said as he and Frank walked out, "You too boys, you too." Phil said as he waved with his one arm, the other man followed Frank and Salvatore back up the hallway and shut the door behind them.

Frank and Salvatore got in their car, "Now, off to Bertone's." Salvatore said, "Right." Frank replied. The two men got in the car and drove to under the Guiliano Bridge to Lucas Bertone's garage.

Upon their arrival to Lucas' garage he already had a very special vehicle in the back, the two men stepped out of the car and walked towards the mechanic.

"Lucas, we need something fast and strong." Frank said. Well, for fast you're on you own, but I got strong." Lucas replied. "What are you talking about Bertone?" Salvatore asked. "This." Lucas replied opening the garage door to reveal a World War 2 Sherman Tank.

"How did you get this?" Frank asked. "My friend Big Dick stole it." Lucas replied. "We'll take it." Frank said. "Well, normally I would make you do a job for me, but I figure you give me that car you got now and we'll call it even." Lucas said. "Deal." Salvatore said and handed the keys to their red Chevrolet to Lucas and walked towards the tank.

One Hour Later…

Don Salieri was sitting in his bar enjoying a drink with a few of his most trusted gangsters. "I don't know about you boys, but I've never tasted better scotch." Salieri said. "You know it boss." One of the gangsters said.

Salieri sat down his glass and seized the moment, that's when he noticed a low rumbling coming towards the bar slowly, the scotch in his glass began to ripple, soon the pictures on the wall were bouncing up and down.

All the gangsters stood up and walked out to the main room, Salieri followed. As the gangsters walked out into the main room of the bar, the front walk collapsed and heavy treads grinded over the rubble of the wall as the tank pulled inside.

Frank and Salvatore popped out of the hatch on the tank, "Frankie, Salvatore, what's the meaning of this?" Salieri asked. "Sorry Salieri, but you've outlived you usefulness." Frank replied as he placed a clip in his Thompson and fired of a round towards The don.

Salieri ran into the back room as Frank and Salvatore wiped out all the gangsters in the main room, "Well, no going back now." Frank said kicking the back door open. "Not now." Salvatore said as he sprayed the room with gunfire, wiping out all the gangsters in the hallway.

Salieri ran out to the garage, "Ralphie, I need the fastest car here." Salieri said. "Sure t-t-thing boss." Ralph said as he went to a blue ford and opened the door, the don got behind the wheel and Ralph hopped in the back seat.

Salieri pulled up beside Vincenzo's staircase and honked the horn, "Vincenzo get out here." He said. Vincenzo came out at about the same time as Frank and Salvatore. Salieri did not wait for his friend, he just rammed through the gates and took off out into the streets.

Vincenzo ran down the stairs carrying a Thompson in one hand and a Sawed-Off in the other, Frank jumped behind a dumpster and returned fire while Salvatore went into the garage to get a car.

There were gangsters in the garage, Salvatore shot the one at the top of the stairs, followed by the two behind the stack of crates, four behind the cars, and the two in the pit. After the floor was covered with bodies, Salvatore made his way to a nice sports car, he slammed the butt of his Thompson through the window and climbed in.

Salvatore turned the keys on the sports car and the engine roared to life, he backed up slowly and turned around, then gunned it through the garage doors outside.

Outside Frank and Vincenzo exchanged fire for several moments, finally Frank's clip was empty and he had to stop to reload. Vincenzo decided to take this to his advantage. As he made his way towards Frank, gun in hand Salvatore in the sports car flew through the garage doors and flattened Vincenzo there on the spot.

Salvatore hit the break, "Hurry up, we can't let him get away." Salvatore said. "Pretty unconventional, but it'll do." Frank said as he got in the car and loaded his Thompson. Salvatore pulled the car out of the alleyway and took off down the road.

Salieri was gone, but Frank knew exactly where he was going, the airport. Salvatore gunned the engine and took off towards the country, after miles of twisting roads they reached the airport.

"Alright stop, lets go get him." Frank said. "I got a better idea." Salvatore said as he drove around the lobby, there stood Salieri running as fast as he could towards a plane that was preparing to take off.

Salvatore took the car for all it was worth as he pressed the gas pedal to the floor sending the car rocketing towards the plane, Salieri reached it as it started to take off, the plane flew up into the air, out of reach of the two men. Salvatore stopped, "Dammit! He got away."

"Not quite." Frank said as he stood up, holding a World War 2 sniper rifle, he took aim carefully and fired. The bullet hit Salieri's hands, sending him falling thirty feet.

Salieri lay bleeding on the ground, both his legs were broken and his right hand had a large hole in it. A great shadow cast over Salieri as Salvatore and Frank stood before him.

"Someone… stop… you…" Salieri said. "Not likely, old man." Salvatore said as he and Frank raised their handguns and fired five shots each into Salieri's body.

Frank and Salvatore went back to the car, "So what now?" Salvatore asked. "Bask in the glory." Frank replied, "We own this city now."


	2. The Business

**Chapter 2: The Business**

**1970, Liberty City**

Don Salvatore sat at the table with his right hand man Frank Cipriani and his son Toni Cipriani. "So what's the deal Sal? Why'd you call us here?" Frank asked.

"The reason I called you here, there's a club in the Red Light District called "Sex Club 7" it's owned by an Italian playboy named Luigi Goterelli, son of the great Johnny Goterelli. I want you guys to go make him an offer, he'd be and invaluable ally."

Frank and Toni walked out to their Mafia Sentinel and got in, "So, this is your first real job, how does it feel." Frank said as he glanced at Toni while still keeping his eyes on the road.

Toni was leaned against the door staring blankly out the window, a look of boredom on his face. "Look son, I know how it is, you wanna be out there liquidating pricks just like me and Salvatore did, but you're just twenty, you got a lot of life ahead of you, you're a Cipriani, be strong." Toni said.

"Yeah, you're right." Toni said. Frank pulled the car into the red light district and pulled off on the third block and into the alley behind Luigi's. The door came open and two men in suits with guns walked out, Luigi followed close behind.

"Toni, Frank, I've been expecting you, come in." Luigi said as Frank and Toni got out of the car and walked up the steps. As Toni and Frank walked in, the two bodyguards shut the door and Toni swore he saw a man hiding behind a trash dumpster.

One hour later…

Toni, Frank, and Luigi walked out the doors. "So we have a deal then?" Frank asked. "Yeah, hope to be doing business with you soon." Luigi replied, shaking hands with both Frank and Toni.

At that moment, two gunshots were heard as Luigi's bodyguards dropped to the ground. From behind a car emerged a tall hunched over man, "Die t-t-traitor." The man said.

"Ralphie?" Frank asked. "That's right F-Frank, the day you killed Mr. Salieri I vowed I'd g-g-get revenge." Ralph replied. "If that's what you want Ralphie, I guess we'll have to k-k-kill you." Frank mocked. "Don't make f-f-fun of me!" Ralphie said, raising a pistol.

Before Ralph could get a shot of he was riddled with bullets and dropped to the ground. Behind Ralph stood a man of Asian decent with a pistol. "Who are you, are you Yakuza?" Frank asked the man.

The man looked up, "I am Ran Fa Li, leader of the Triads in this city. I will give the Leone family one day to surrender control of their part of the city or else action will be taken against them" he said and walked away.

Toni and Frank got back in the Sentinel and drove to Salvatore's gentleman's club, they told him the whole story.

"I see. I'm gonna call their bluff, the Triad has no power in this city and I'm going to prove it." Salvatore said as he puffed on a cigar. "Go home, I'll see ya tomorrow."

"So pretty interesting day huh?" Frank asked Toni as they walked outside. "Yeah, more so than expected." Toni replied.

The next day…

Frank was awakened by the ringing of the phone, he picked it up. "Hello?" he asked, "Yeah? No shit? Okay, I'll be right there." "What is it?" Toni asked. "Get in the car, you'll see when we get there." Frank replied darkly.

The father and son got in their sentinel and drove to Salvatore's Gentleman's Club. The black car slid into the driveway, the doors flew open and both men stepped out.

At the top of the stairs were several gangsters standing around something, the circle of Mafioso's broke apart and Salvatore beckoned Frank to come and see.

There on the ground was the corpse of Lucas Bertone, he was cut up horribly and had several pins shoved in his body, he was missing his left arm. On Lucas' chest were the words "WE WARNED YOU"

Frank and Salvatore walked into the house. Toni continued to stare at the body, all his life he'd been exposed to death, that's what it's like in the mafia, but this was so inhumane that it even made Toni's stomach churn. These Triads were ruthless.

Frank and Salvatore came in and sat down in the parlor. Salvatore fixed two glasses of wine and handed one to Frank as he sat down. "So what are we gonna do?" Frank asked.

Salvatore sighed as he took a sip of wine, "They want war, we'll give em war. As if we didn't have enough trouble from the Forelli's." "So where do we start?" Frank asked. "Go to Yellow Pete's, get everything he's got. We'll need every gun we can get for this one." Salvatore replied clinking the ice cubes in his glass.

Frank stood up and walked outside, "Hey Toni c'mon." he said. Toni looked away from Lucas' grisly corpse and followed his father to the sentinel. "Where are we going." He asked. "To see Yellow Pete." Frank replied as he got in the car.

The ride to the Staunton Island was silent, Yellow Pete had changed locations when all of Hoboken was demolished and became suburbs dominated heavily by the Columbian Cartel.

The sentinel pulled into an alley behind an old abandoned building, Frank stepped out of the car and came to a steel security door, he knocked twice. After a short wait the little slot on the door opened and the man said, "Oh, it's you."

The door opened and Frank and Toni walked down a hallway to Yellow Pete. Yellow Pete was around ninety now and it showed, he sat in a wheelchair with a blanket over his legs. "What can I do for you Frank?" he asked.

"Pete, I need all the guns you got, everything, we're going to war." Frank said. A loud knock came from upstairs, the other man walked up the steps, the sound was heard as he opened the slot.

"Whaddaya wa- URGH!" the was a gurgling sound from his throat, a clicking sound came, followed by the creaking of hinges, and lots of footsteps. Pete grabbed a Thompson, he tossed Toni a shotgun and Frank a rifle.

A group of Triads rounded the corner and were mowed down by heavy gun fire. More Triads came, firing guns, they came like there was no end to their numbers. One Triad lifted his gun carefully and pulled the trigger.

A bloody hole appeared between Pete's eyes and he slumped dead to the floor. The Triads surrounded Toni and Frank, the two men dropped their weapons. Ran Fa Li walked through his ranks and faced the two Italians. Toni felt a heavy blow to the back of his head and his world went dark.

Toni woke up and looked around, he and Frank were tied up in a meat locker, surrounded by frozen fish. "Hey dad." Toni choked out, his head was throbbing. Frank stirred awake, his left eye was black.

"What is it?" Frank asked as he looked at Toni, "What are we gonna do?" Toni asked. "I don't know." Frank replied. Just then Ran Fa Li walked in with a sword in his hand, two armed guards behind him.

Ran Fa Li handed a phone to Frank, "Call Mr. Leone, tell him to surrender." Li said. Frank looked up at the Triad, "You gotta be fuckin kidding me." He said. "I was giving you a painless way out, so much for that." Li said.

Li raised the sword and with a swift movement, cut off Frank's left arm. Frank gritted his teeth as two women came in and dressed his wound, Toni ground his teeth angrily as he watched the scene before him.

"Now, call." Li said, Frank spat in his face. "Very well." Li replied, he raised the sword again and brought it down, removing Frank's right foot. Toni watched as his father grounded in pain again, he had somehow freed his and was reaching into his pocket.

Li repeated himself, "Call Salvatore.", "Okay, I'll do it, but I want to tell you something first." Frank replied. Li bent down next to the gangster, "I hope you enjoy your life without a voice box you son of a bitch." Frank said as he pulled out a knife and slashed across Li's throat.

Li fell back on the floor clutching his neck and bleeding, "Will he live?" Toni asked. "Yeah, but he won't be able to talk above a grumble ever again." Frank said smiling.

Li stood up, holding a rag on his gash with one hand and raising the sword with the other. Li swung the sword down and Toni screamed in anger as his father's head rolled across the floor into his lap.

"You bastard! I'm gonna kill you, you fucking gook!" Toni sat, tugging at his ropes trying to free himself. "Kill him." Li said, pointing at Toni. The two Triads began to walk towards him.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard, followed by gunfire. A diesel engine was heard staring up and flying through a garage door, "He's getting away." was heard over the noise, the voice sounded Italian.

Toni looked up as Luigi appeared in the door, "Holy shit! Salvatore, they're in here." Salvatore appeared, "Oh my god, Frank." He said. "Get the kid we're getting out of here."

Later…

Toni sat at the table with Luigi and Salvatore. "Kid, Li got away, we couldn't catch him. The Triads have held off, but they're still here, they control China town." Luigi said.

"I'm sorry about your old man, he was a good guy. The only thing we can do is get back at him." Salvatore said. "We will get back at him. I swear to god if it takes all my life I'll kill every fucking last one of those Triad sons of bitches." Toni said.

At Francis International Airport…

Minister Ran Fa Li boarded a plane, two of his men were with him. "Minister, what shall we do?" the Triad asked. "We have lost liberty city, now we shall move to San Fiero, San Andreas."

"Minister, you should not waste your time in such a small city my son Wu Xi can handle San Fiero." One of the Triads said. "He is only a child." Li replied. "I will advise him." Said Su Xi Mu. A young boy in black sunglasses carrying a white stick looked up from his book, "I can handle it Minister."

_In the next chapter, Tommy Vercetti and crew take care of the Haitians once and for all._


	3. Sin and Vice City that is

**Chapter 3: Sin and Vice (City that is)**

**1988, Vice City**

Tommy Vercetti reclined in his chair, he propped his feet up on his desk. It was good being the drug lord of Vice City. Long leisurely days, all the money and women you could ask for, and the best part was there were so many people under you that you never had to handle problems yourself.

"Tommy, I got a big problem that I need you to handle!" Ken Rosenberg screamed as he ran in, his nervousness showed that he'd had a little too much nose candy.

"Ken, I have oversseventy gangsters and counting, we have ties with the Cubans, the Columbians, and a biker gang, you can't find somebody else?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy, it's a war." Rosenberg said. "What?" Tommy asked. "This just came through the window." Rosenberg replied. Tommy picked up the brick laying on his desk and read the note around it to himself.

"_I've had enough of you being the top banana in this city. The Haitians will not sit back and let someone like you rule. If it's a war ye be wanting, it's a war you'll be getting. Tomorrow at noon. The gloves are off boy."_

_-Auntie Poulet_

"This is not good." Tommy said, setting the note down. "You're telling me!" Rosenberg yelled. "Okay, Ken, get on the phone, start calling people, I'll go get some other help."

Tommy ran outside the mansion to his Infernus, he jumped through the window and started the car. "Okay, it's go time." He said as he pulled out of the mansion.

A new apartment building shone in the sun, a limousine pulled up and a man dressed in a cowboy hat stepped out, a young man with glasses stepped out behind him. A white Infernus pulled in and Tommy stepped out.

Avery Carrington chewed on a tooth pick before spitting it out on the ground, he pulled out a small piece of paper and placed a little bit of tobacco init, he rolled it up, licked it, stuck it in his mouth and lit it.

"Tommy, what's the problem?" Carrington asked. "Avery, the Haitians have declared war, on me, on you, on everyone. Could I get your help?" Tommy replied.

"I don't have much of an army, but I'm sure I could come up with something." Carrington replied. "Be at the mansion tomorrow at 11:30. Good to have you on board, I gotta go." Tommy said as he jumped in his Infernus and drove off.

In a café in Little Havana sat a heavy set Cuban man in black pants and a wife beater, he had a thick bushy moustache and a mullet. He was sitting next to two beautiful Latino women.

"Hey, chicas. Why don't you come over here and set on my lap. I do you just like this." Umberto Robina said as he stood up and thrust his hips backwards and forwards.

The women, completely disgusted, got up from the bar and walked away. "Hey baby come back. I was just kidding." Umberto said as Tommy walked in through the back door and sat down in front of the man.

"Hey, Tommy Vercetti what can I do for you?" he asked. "Umberto, we got a problem. The Haitians have declared war, can I trust you and your men to help me?" Tommy asked. "Sure man, you got big cajones, I'll help you." Umberto said.

"I gotta go now Umberto, just be at the mansion on Prawn Island at 11:30." Tommy said as he stood up. "Alright man, I'll be glad to help you." Umberto said.

"Of course it won't actually bethere you fucking coward." Tommy said quietly as he walked out back to the alley and got in his car.

Mercedes Cortez walked down the street, her hips wagging back and forth as she made her way to the Pole Position strip club. Suddenly a white Infernus drove past her, the brakes screeched and the car began to back up.

"I'm off duty fuck fac… Oh, Tommy." Mercedes said, putting her mace back in her purse, as she looked in the window.

"Mercedes, I need you to get a hold of your father. Tell him that the Haitians have declared war and I need all the help that he can give me." Tommy said.

"I'll see what I can do, but you'd better at least take me out to dinner for this." She replied. "Sure thing. Tell him to be at Diaz's old mansion at 11:30. Gotta go." Tommy said, and drove off.

Phil Cassidy sat in his trailer watching "Red Dawn" on his TV. He took his right arm and stuck his finger in his belly button, then he pulled it out and sniffed it. He took a sip of the beer in his hand.

Suddenly he heard brakes squeal outside, followed by the slamming of a car door. Phil grabbed his AK-47 in his right hand and stood in front of the door. He raised the military machine gun up at shoulders level and aimed for the door.

There was a knock on the door, "Who is it?" Phil asked. "Tommy Vercetti!" was the reply from the other side. "How do I know it's you?" Phil asked. "Open this fucking door before I blow your brains out!" Tommy replied.

Phil opened the door, "Tommy! I'd hug you if I still had two arms." He said. "That's alright. This isn't a social call Phil. The Haitians have declared war on us, I'm gonna need all the guns you got, and if you'd be interested in helping, every man is of use." Tommy said.

"Son, ever since I fought in Nam, war's been my middle name. You got my arm." Phil said. "I knew that I could count on you Phil, be at my mansion tomorrow at 11:30. Gotta go." Tommy said and then got back in his car and drove off.

Kent Paul was at the Malibu Club having another unsuccessful day of trying to find someone who would want to go out with him.

Suddenly Tommy Vercetti walked in. He walked up to Kent and signaled for them to go upstairs where it was quiet.

"What's all this then? What do you need ol Paulo for now?" Kent asked. "The Haitians declared war, I want you to call in all your contacts, use all your favors, do whatever, I need all you can get, bring them to my mansion tomorrow at 11:30." Tommy said as he walked downstairs.

"What's the magic word?" Kent asked. "Do it or I'll blow your fucking brains out." Tommy replied. "Close enough." Kent said.

Mitch Baker concentrated heavily on the billiard ball before him, he arched his eyebrow heavily, pulled the pool cue back, and with one quick movement won the game.

The sound of brakes screeching outside was heard and Tommy Vercetti walked into the bar.

"Hey Tommy! Good to see you again." Mitch said lifting up his pool cue and walking towards Tommy.

"Mitch, I ain't got a lot of time to talk, the Haitians declared war, I need your help. Can you do it?" Tommy asked. "Sure thing Tommy, when do you need me and the boys?" Mitch asked. "My mansion on Prawn Island, tomorrow at 11:30, I gotta go."

Later…

Tommy walked back into the mansion. "How is everything?" he asked. "I called Scott at the movie studio, The taxi controller, Old man Kelly at the printing press, Maude at the Ice cream place, Jethro and Dwayne at the boatyard, and I put the strip club, car lot, and Malibu club on lockdown till this whole thing blows over." Rosenberg replied.

"Good job Ken." Tommy said. "What now?" Rosenberg asked. "The only thing we can do…" Tommy said. "…is wait."

The Next Day at 11:30…

Tommy stood on top of the stairs with Ken next to him, below were everyone he had gotten a hold of. There were at least a hundred thugs down on the first floor, Tommy hoped that that would be enough.

Avery Carrington walked up the stairs, Donald Love following close behind. "Boy there's nothing that brings retail values down like a good old fashioned gang war… besides an outbreak ofplague that is." He said.

"You got that right. I'll probably have to spend millions remodeling this place." Tommy replied. Avery handed Tommy a card, "Give me a call."

"So what did you bring Avery?" Tommy asked. "I got all my construction workers together, armed em, and brought em here. I say I brought about twenty, twenty-five guys to help you out." Carrington replied.

Umberto Robina was next coming up the stairs with his main general Pepebehind him. "How many did you bring Umberto?" Tommy asked. "Thirty of my best men, they have big cajones, almost as big as yours amigo." Umberto replied.

"I'm surprised that he had the cajones to come himself." Tommy whispered to Carrington. Avery smiled and nodded solemnly.

Next up the stairs was Colonel Juan Cortez with his right hand man Gonzalez and his daughter Mercedes. "Colonel good to see you again, I wish it could have been on better terms." Tommy said.

"Agreed my friend, when Mercedes called me with the news I hired the best Columbian mercenaries I could find, I broughtten to help you along withfifteen of my own men." Cortez replied. "Thanks Juan, every little bit helps." Tommy replied.

Mitch Baker walked up and stood next to Tommy, "I guess my cavalry wasn't much compared to the cavalry the rest of these guys brought, hell I onlygot seven guys." He said. "I guarantee we'll need all of them." Tommy said.

Phil hobbled up the stairs with a mini-gun strapped on his back. "Howdy boys. Are you ready to kick some Haitian ass?" he asked.

"You know it Phil. Who'd you bring?" Tommy asked. "Few old army buddies that hang around Ammunation, thought they might be of service to you." Phil said.

The clock on the wall began to ding. One time. Everyone grabbed their guns. Two times. Everyone stood at ready.

Three times. "So how many do you think the Haitians brought?" Avery asked. Four times. "Probably somewhere around five hundred, but they're just armed with machine guns." Tommy replied.

Five times. "Woohoo! Feels like I'm in Nam all over again!" Phil shouted. Six times. One Haitian walked out in front of the doors. Seven times. Everyone let loose a volley of bullets. By the time the gunfire stopped the gang member was unrecognizable.

Eight times. Another group of Haitians ran in. Nine times. This second group was mowed down just as the first guy was. Ten times. "See these guys are pussies! We'll be able to take them out!" Umberto said.

Eleven times. Everyone seemed confident they could win. Twelve times. The sounds of sirens could be heard along with the whir of helicopter blades.

SWAT team members crashed through the windows, Haitians, cops, and soldiers flooded into the mansion side by side.

"Those bastards teamed up with the cops! Split up!" Tommy said and everyone scattered in separate directions.

**Mitch Baker…**

Mitch Baker and his men went into the little bar area on the east side of the mansion. SWAT members were running in one by one.

Mitch pulled a sawn off and blasted one of the SWAT guys in the face. A Haitian rushed in carrying a bat, his face met the end of a tire iron from one of the bikers. Another biker peeked around the corner and shot a soldier in the head.

"Child's play." Mitch said. Suddenly a small metal device rolled into the room. "Grenade!" Mitch yelled as he ran for thedoor. Heand three bikers got clear of the explosion in time.

Mitch stood up and started firing rounds from his shotgun. One soldier took a hit in the chest and fell to his knees. He dove behind a concrete pillar with two of his men as a soldier sprayed the area with bullets. The other biker didn't move in time and was mowed down.

"Okay, we got a problem here. They've got machine guns, we've got shotguns. We're screwed." One of the bikers said.

"Maybe not. I got a plan." Mitch said as he ran from behind the pillar to a large flower pot. "Alright boys, when I say go, jump out." Mitch said.

Mitch threw his gun out in the middle of the floor. "I wanna surrender!" he said. He stood up slowly with his hands in the air. He walked around the flower pot and stood behind the soldiers, they turned to look at him.

"Well boys, sorry for all the trouble I caused but I guess I'll have to GO!" Mitch said, the two bikers popped up as Mitch hit the floor.

The soldiers turned around too late as the bikers fired their shotguns repeatedly, tearing ten soldiers apart. Only three were left.

The three remaining soldiers took cover from the two offending bikers, completely forgetting about Mitch. He grabbed an M-16 from the corpse of a soldier and popped off the three firing at his men.

As he shot the third soldier, a burning pain shot through his chest, followed by one in his arm, and one in his leg. Mitch turned around to face a group of Haitians. "It never fucking ends." He said.

The other bikers came from behind their cover and began firing at the Haitians. Mitch felt another bullet hit him in the leg, the Haitians kept firing and so did the bikers.

Both the bikers took fatal hits and Mitch took two more to the shoulder. Mitch fell to one knee and breathed heavily, they had punctured a lung when they shot him in the chest.

One of the Haitians walked up to him. Mitch raised his M-16 but the Haitian knocked the gun out of his hands and it slid across the floor out of reach.

The Haitian pointed the gun at Mitch's head, he simply gasped heavily trying to catch his breath. "Goodbye biker man." The Haitian said as he pulled the hammer back.

In his mind, Mitch could see the bullet load into the chamber. Mitch looked into the Haitian's eyes, darkness, not any sign of a soul behind them.

"I got one thing to say before I go." Mitch said. "Next time you point a gun at somebody, remember to take the safety off."

As the Haitian looked down at his gun, Mitch punched him in the balls and rolled behind a large flower pot. He spied his sawn-off and grabbed it.

Without looking, he raised the shotgun above his head and fired behind him. He heard the Haitian he had punched scream in pain. The other Haitians began to fire at the flower pot.

Mitch knew he was screwed, he'd run out of ammo before they would. That was when he noticed a soldier next to him, on the soldier's belt were four grenades.

Mitch held the handle on the grenade down and pulled the pin, he took his shotgun and tossed it in the air. The Haitians looked up he Mitch rolled the grenade in amongst them.

As the Haitians turned their attention back to Mitch, the grenade exploded sending Haitians flying.

Mitch looked behind him. There was blood and body parts everywhere, those Haitians that weren't dismembered were fatally wounded.

Mitch let out a sigh, he felt like he was dying, he wanted to rest but he knew that he couldn't. He took off his belt and wrapped it tightly around his knee. He ripped off pieces of his shirt to stop the bleeding on the other parts of his body.

Mitch took the other three grenades and put them in his pockets. He grabbed an M-16, made sure it was fully loaded, grabbed his sawn-off and staggered to his feet.

"Well, let's go." Mitch said to himself as he limpedout the front door hallway, the sound of gunfire getting closer as he drug himself along.

**Phil Cassidy…**

Phil and his army of ten had gone outside into the hedge maze to the east of the mansion. They were all trained soldiers (even Phil, who despite what he said, had never actually gone to war) and they knew war tactics.

A Haitian ran around the corner and caught a machete in the throat from one of the veterans. The veteran raised a ruger pistol and shot the gangster in the stomach.

There was talking heard, but Phil couldn't make out what was being said. Another Haitian wandered in the maze, when the veteran swung at him with the machete he ducked.

The Haitian lunged with the knife and cut the veteran's jugular vein. He fell to the ground with his hand on his neck, bleeding to death. Another veteran popped around the corner and shot the Haitian between the eyes.

The veteran drug the Haitian over to the group, "What's that beeping noise?" Phil asked, kicking the body over and ripping his shirt open.

There inside the Haitian's shirtwas ten pounds of C4 on a detonator with three seconds left on the clock. "Well… shit." Phil said.

There was a large fireball that spread from the middle of the maze and mushroomed outwards.

Phil sat up, he was on a hill overlooking the maze, he counted the number of corpses, twelve. His entire platoon was dead.

He saw the Haitians rush into maze, there were probably thirty or so of them. "You bastards." Phil said, he raised his minigun and fired on the maze. Most of the Haitians hit the dirt but a few were mowed down by the bullets from the massive machine gun.

A resounding click sounded, Phil looked down at his gun, "Damn, it's jammed." Phil said as he dropped the gun. He pulled a .45 and fired of ten shots into the maze, managing two kills and a wounding.

Phil was out of ammo for the first time in his life. There was no chance that he could fix the gun jam in time, but he wasn't going down without a fight. He pulled a combat knife out of his boot.

As Phil walked backwards slowly, he tripped over something and fell to the ground. Luckily he didn't stab himself on the way down.

Phil examined the item, it was a small wooden keg with a stopper in the top. The letters on the keg spelled out the word, "Boomshine"

An evil smile spread across Phil's face as he pulled off his shoe and took his sock off, he stuffed the sock in the barrel and lit it.

"Here boys. Have a drink, on me." Phil said as he chucked the barrel into the maze. An explosion much larger than the one created by the C4 rose from the center of the maze, body parts hit the ground around Phil.

"It's got a bite to it, but if you can hack it it'll make a man outta you." Phil said as he fixed the jam in his minigun and shouldered it again. He placed his boot back on and walked towards the mansion to help Tommy and the others.

**Colonel Cortez…**

The colonel was standing in the back yard with Gonzalez, his ten mercenaries, and fifteen of his own soldiers. Mercedes, Donald Love, and Ken Rosenberg had fled in Tommy's speed boat. It was for the better, they would have just gotten in the way anyway.

Police officers rushed out onto the lawn, all of the men opened fire with their M-16s. The first wave of officers was wiped out, one managed to get one shot off and hit a Columbian in the head.

Another wave of police officers came from the mansion, but from theright a group of soldiers came around the corner, to theleft a group of Haitians, and from behind came the coast guard.

"Fight, we have to win. I want six men on each side, pick your shots carefully, shoot to kill." Cortez said as he pointed his M-16 in the direction of the police officers.

Gonzalez took aim at the Coast guard behind them and took out three of the weekend soldiers on one of the boats. The coast guard replied by firing back, Gonzalez took cover, but four Columbians didn't duck in time.

The Haitians opened fire and killed another two more of Cortez's men, five Haitians were killed in the shoot out. Cortez turned to the Haitians and killed seven more.

The soldiers and mercenaries fought for control of the battlefield. It turned out that the soldiers' superior numbers more than made up for the mercenaries' superior skill. Five mercenaries were killed by the soldiers.

"Change formation! Three on each side!" Cortez shouted as he took out all of the police officers, who were followed by another wave that more than made up for the losses.

The numbers of cops, Haitians, and soldiers increased. "We're being overwhelmed!" Gonzalez said as he fired a round into an approaching wave of Haitians. "We hold fast and we do not give up!" Cortez said.

Suddenly the sound of Haitians dying rapidly and heavy automatic fire was heard from the east. Everyone turned their eyes to the East to see Phil mowing down waves of Haitians with a minigun.

From the West came three explosions and soldiers flew through the air, some horribly mutilated. M-16 fire was heard and even more soldiers dropped to the ground dead.

Soon Mitch Baker, in horrible shape, limped through the crowd, killing soldiers left and right. The M-16 soon ran out of bullets and he threw it to the ground, he started blasting soldiers with his sawn-off shotgun.

Phil turned towards the ocean and opened fire with the minigun. One by one, each of the Coast Guard's boats were demolished. Those coast guards that were left, the Columbians wiped out.

With the other distractions out of the way, they all turned their guns on the police officers, obviously outgunned the officers fled into the mansion. Phil and Mitch made their way to the Columbians.

The three men sat down against a small wall, all three of them were injured. Mitch was full of bullet holes, Phil was burned and had several pieces of shrapnel lodged in him, even Cortez had taken a few bullets.

"Got a smoke?" Mitch asked. Phil reached in his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Mitch placed one in his mouth and Phil lit it for him.

"All my guys are dead, how you holding up Phil?" Mitch asked. "Same." Phil replied. "How bout you Colonel?" Cortez began to count, "Well aside from Gonzalez and I, I have five mercenaries and eleven of my own men. Thanks to you two." He said.

The sound of gunshots was heard from the second floor of the mansion in Tommy's office. "We'd better go." Mitch said, puffing on his cigarette. The three men got up and were followed inside by Gonzalez and Cortez's sixteen man army.

**Umberto Robina…**

After going throughout the halls of the mansion, Umberto, Pepe, and the twenty-five of his men that were left were now cornered in Tommy's office by the SWAT team and the Haitians.

A group of three Haitians rushed into the room, three Cubans came out with bats and killed the gangsters, only to receive death from a SWAT member with a shotgun.

Umberto and Pepe were behind Tommy's desk. Umberto had never been in battle, usually he just sent his men to do his bidding, but he thought he owed Tommy.

Pepe popped out from behind the desk and managed to kill two Haitians and a SWAT.

Four Cubans with Uzis opened fire and riddled the doorway with bullets, taking out seven Haitians and five SWATs. The Haitians returned fire and managed to take out the Cubans.

"My men. You have huge cajones, we attack together, even if it means death!" Umberto said, he stood up, a bullet grazed his arm and he fell to the floor. "I'm injured! Go without me!" Umberto said.

"It's just a flesh wound you pussy." Pepe said as he took out two more Haitians. "Fine, I'll go too." Umberto said. "Charge!"

All eighteen Cubans along with Pepe and Umberto charged the door. They all began to fire and the number of Haitians and SWATS began to dissipate. "They're running away, those pussies!" Umberto said.

About that time Phil, Cortez, and Mitch came up the stairs. "Are you alright? How many do you have left?" Cortez asked.

Umberto was speechless, he thought that he had won his first battle. But it turned out that he had been saved. Pepe was turned around counting, "We have eight left." He said.

"We'll probably need them. Has anyone seen Tommy or Avery?" Mitch asked. Everyone shook their head no. As if on cue, gunfire was heard on the roof above them. "Let's go." Pepe said and they all ran for the stairs.

**Tommy Vercetti and Avery Carrington…**

Tommy and Avery were cornered on the roof, surrounded by Haitians, cops, SWATs, and soldiers. Tommy had thirty five men of the sixty that he'd had before the battle had started. Avery was down to ten out of his original twenty five.

"Well it was nice knowing you Avery." Tommy said. "Likewise Tommy, let's give em hell." Avery replied. They both opened fire on all their enemies before them.

The Vercetti gang and the Carrington Union rushed forward and opened fire on the Haitians and law enforcement. Muzzles blazed bright orange as the biggest gunfight in the history of Vice City took place on the roof of the mansion.

A rocket flew from the air and took out most ofAvery and Tommy's soldiers, a second finished them off. It was just Tommy and Avery against Vice City. Everyone raised their guns.

"Hold your fire!" a voice came over a bullhorn. A helicopter landed on the roof of the mansion and an old Haitian woman walked out with two Ingrams and an AK-47 hanging from a strap on her shoulder.

"Auntie Poulet." Tommy said as the woman walked up to him. "Tommy, I told ya if it's war ye be wantin, it's war ye be gettin." She raised her Ingrams and placed one against Tommy's head, the other against Avery's. "I'll be enjoyin this." She said.

She began to squeeze the trigger, but all of the sudden a large explosion sent law enforcement and Haitians flying through the air. Lots of automatic fire followed along with more explosions.

Tommy and Avery took advantage of the distraction and tackled Auntie Poulet. Tommy punched her in the face, knocking her out instantly, then he grabbed two of her guns and opened fire on the opposition.

Phil mowed down the enemies with his Minigun, Mitch had an AK-46, Cortez had an M-16, Pepe had two Uzis, and Gonzalez had a rocket launcher. They were tearing through the Haitians and law enforcement.

"One rocket left Colonel." Gonzalez said. "Make it count." Cortez replied. Gonzalez surveyed the area and spied a cluster of fuel barrels in front of the helipad. He fired the rocket and an explosion covered half of the roof.

**Fifteen Minutes Later…**

Tommy, Avery, Umberto, Colonel Cortez, Pepe, Gonzalez, Mitch, and Phil stood on the roof surrounded by corpses. Aside from them and the passed out Auntie Poulet, they were the only ones left alive.

Auntie Poulet stirred awake, "Tommy?" she said with fear in her eyes. "That's right you demented bitch. I'm alive, and you're the only Haitian left alive on this property. How does that make you feel?" Tommy asked.

"Please…" Auntie Poulet said, fear in her eyes. "I'm an old woman." "An old woman who controls a third of Vice City. Diaz pleaded too, but you're about as helpless as a poisonous cobra. Which suits you great you Haitian cunt. Don't think I've forgotten about you hypnotizing me to kill the Cubans. You've had this coming for a long time."

Tommy pulled out a .45 pistol and pressed it against Auntie Poulet's face, tears streamed down her face. "Please." She begged as she sobbed. "It's too late for please." Tommy replied and pulled the trigger.

A fountain of blood and brain matter flew from the back of Auntie Poulet's skull as her lifeless body flopped harmlessly onto the ground. "Well it's over." Tommy said.

Suddenly sirens were heard below. Everyone walked to the edge and looked over. Cops, SWATs, soldiers, Coast Guard, covered Prawn Island, police cars, SWAT vans, FBI cars, Tanks, Barracks OLs, behind the mansion was an entire fleet.

"We're fucked." Tommy said. Suddenly planes flew through the air, they flew low over Prawn Island, as they did bombs dropped out of the bottoms of the planes. Thenthey flew off.

Explosions rocked all of Prawn island, as the bombs hit. After the smoke and rubble cleared, all of the law enforcement was destroyed. All the cops were dead. "What… the… fuck…" Tommy said.

Everyone turned as a Hunter helicopter landed on the roof and Kent Paul walked out. "Hey Tommy, how'd you like my favor?" Paul asked. "You did this?" Tommy asked.

"Sure, Nick Collins in London owed me a favor. He knew a bunch of British mercenaries with some access to bombers." Paul replied. "Wow, I just thought that you decided to wimp out and leave town." Tommy said. "And leave me number one mate to die? Hardly." Paul replied.

**Two weeks later…**

Tommy sat in his office on the phone, "Well yeah. I suppose if you want to go to Los Santos with Candy to really start your career that's fine Steve. What's this non-porno movie that you're directing anyway?" he asked, "Oh, not the fucking giant shark thing again, Jesus H. Christ Steve. Oh fine, just go. Be sure to write."

Tommy hung up the phone. Within seconds it rang, "Hello? Jethro? You and Dwaine are going to San Andreas? Okay whatever. Bye." He said and hung the phone up again.

Again the phone rang, "Phil? You're leaving too? Liberty City? Why? Old army buddy? Phil you were never in the fucking army you… Phil? Phil? Fucking prick hung up on me." Tommy said hanging up the phone.

Tommy turned on the Radio, "This is VROCK. Hello, I'm Lazlo and this will be my last day in Vice City. I'm going to San Andreas to work for WCTR talk radio on a show called Entertaining America, hosted by me, Lazlow."

Tommy grunted angrily and turned the radio again, "This is Emotion and I am Fernando. Today is my last show, I will be leaving to host a show called Lonely Hearts on WCTR radio in San Andreas, I must spread my gift to find love for those who are fat and ugly." Fernando said.

Tommy took the radio and smashed it on the ground, at this point Ken walked in. "Hey Tommy, is this a bad time?" he asked. "No Ken, what do you want?" he asked.

"Well, I've been going to rehab. I've been off the blow for two weeks now, and I started think about my life. Tommy, I'm a mob lawyer. I'm either gonna go down in a hail of gunfire, or a car bombing, or something. Please Tommy, I want out." Ken said.

Tommy was about to say no until he looked into Ken's eyes. Ken's eyes looked desperate, they begged with Tommy more than Ken did.

Tommy sighed, "Fine, get the hell out of here. Have a nice life." "Thank you Tommy. I'll never forget you." Ken said. "Just get out of her before I change my mind." Tommy replied.

As Ken walked out, Kent walked in. "Ah Kent. What's up with you?" Tommy asked. "I've joined a band. Bloke named Maccer asked me to join his band as lead vocalist. So I'm leaving for London tonight." He said. "You too?" Tommy asked. "Fraid so." Kent replied. "Okay, see you." Tommy said.

Avery walked in, "Well Tommy. I got you mansion all fixed up, did some add ons, and on that note, I think I'll retire." "You mean from this mansion right?" Tommy asked. "Not quite, I'm old Tommy. Older than I look, that's part of the reason why I'm training Donald, so he can take over." Avery said.

"Is it because of two weeks ago?" Tommy asked. "Yes and no, I've been ready to retire for a while, but that gang war really wore me out. Think I'll go to Missouri to Gateway City. It's a nice place I've heard, Donald's leaving for Liberty." Avery said.

"Well Avery, I'm really gonna miss you man." Tommy said. "Same her Tommy, I'll see you later." Avery said, and with that he left.

Tommy leaned forward on his desk. Thanks to the bombing, he'd won huge amounts of fear from Vice City. The police wouldn't even touch him, but almost everyone he liked was leaving.

It was okay being the crime lord of Vice City, but he'd wanted to start a new life after he'd gotten out of prison, that was part of the reason why he'd bought all the businesses, but they were all crooked.

The two businesses he had the highest hopes for were the ice cream place and the printing press.

He wanted to do the right thing by making little kids happy, instead it was to distribute coke throughout the city.

The printing press brought back good memories of his father, the times when he wasn't drunk off his ass. But it was for conterfeiting.

Tommy sighed and picked up the phone, "Hello. Mercedes? How does Italian sound for dinner? Pick you up at 8:00? It's a date, see you there." He said and hung up.

_Next chapter, we go back to Liberty City to meet Claude and Catalina together for the very first time._


	4. Speed Comes to Liberty

**Chapter 4: Speed Comes To Liberty**

_Warning, the first part of this chapter will contain a lot of racism. The views mentioned are not my own, so please do not send me hate mail about it. This chapter will also contain a great deal more sexual content._

**1980, Liberty City, Staunton Island**

Ray Machowski was a man in his twenties, he had slightly messed up black hair that was combed back. His face was unshaven and rough looking, a toothpick hung from his mouth.

Ray was wearing a gray suit jacket and matching pants, a grey trench coat on top of everything. He walked through the police station to the commissioner's office, he opened the door.

Ray stood before the Liberty City commissioner, "Ray. I got you a new partner, kid fresh outta the academy." The commissioner said.

Ray groaned, "Not another kid who thinks that he's Dirty Harry cruisin around the city like he owns it." He said. "Just do it Ray, he can't be any worse than Norman was before he retired."

Ray walked out to his car. An African American man who couldn't have been older than nineteen walked up.

Ray looked at the man and whispered quietly to himself, "Great, he's a nigger too."

Ray got in the car and the man got in with him. "What's your name kid?" he asked as he pulled away from the police station.

"Frank Tenpenny." The man said. "What the fuck kind of name is Tenpenny? Specially for a little nigger like you, you some kinda queer?" Ray asked. "No sir." Tenpenny replied.

"Okay, just messin with ya kid. Where you from?" Ray asked. "Wichita Gardens." Tenpenny replied.

"That's Southside Hoods turf, why the fuck are you a cop?" Ray asked. "My Moms was killed in a gang war between the Red Jacks and the Purple Nines. I got into police work because I hoped to catch her killer." Tenpenny replied.

"Well Frank, let me tell you something. On TV you see all those movies and shows where good and bad are clearly highlighted and there's a very thick line between the sides, you know what I'm talkin about?" Ray asked. "Yes sir." Tenpenny replied.

"That's all bullshit. To catch someone bad, you gotta be a little bad yourself. You gotta make friends with some criminals so they'll help you catch others." Ray said. "But isn't that against the law?" Tenpenny asked.

"Listen to me, and listen to me good you little nigger. Cause I'm only gonna say this once. This city is full of crime, niggers, spics, grease balls, gooks, you name it. Every day we're out risking our lives to make this city a better place, so what if we take a bribe here and there, or a little drug money, maybe a kilo for ourselves. They owe us."

"But I'm gonna set up one ground rule, you're either gonna like it, or you're gonna die. You wouldn't be the first partner I killed, and whether I gotta hire somebody or kill you myself, I'll do it." Ray said.

"Is that what happened to your last partner?" Tenpenny asked. "Yeah, that's what happened to all my partners, cept Norman." Ray replied.

Tenpenny looked at Ray and began to open his mouth but Ray interrupted, "Who's Norman? He was one of the force's best cops. Back in the 30's he helped bring down the Salieri Mafia, that was before the Leone and Forelli families came about."

"I was a young upstart like you, he was the best detective on the force. He showed me the ropes. Taught me everything that he knew, he retired in 72."

"After that, corruption started to become more common. I held strong to my morals for about a year, but I give up on em for a suitcase full of money and a kilo of coke."

"Anyway, this is the one ground rule. You work with me and don't object to anything and everything will be peachy fucking keen." Ray said.

"So we're crooked cops?" Tenpenny asked. "The crookedest." Ray replied. "So where are we going?" Tenpenny asked. "To visit our contacts." Ray replied.

Ray drove out to the business district of Staunton and pulled up to a casino. "Let's go." He said as he set the parking brake and walked in.

A Japanese man approached Ray, "Mr. Machowski, I assume you are here to see Mr. Kassen." He said. "Why the hell else would I be here you fuckin gook?"

"This way Mr. Machowski." The man said and Ray and Tenpenny followed him to the top floor to a little office.

A Japanese man with slicked back black hair and a white suit sat in his chair, "Ah, Mr. Machowski. How goes things?" the man asked.

Tenpenny's eyes widened when he realized that the man before him was Aoshi Kassen, the Kaiten-Kenbu of the Liberty City Mafia.

"You got any business for me?" Ray asked. "I regret to say no, I have no leads for you Mr. Machowski." Aoshi replied.

"Fuckin gooks, shoulda killed you all in Vietnam." Ray mumbled as he walked away, his hands planted in his grey trench coat. "And a good day to you Mr. Machowski." Aoshi replied behind him.

As they got in the car Tenpenny turned to Ray, "What are you some kind of fuckin racist?" he asked. Ray growled and turned to Tenpenny, "I'm not a racist. I hate everyone equally."

_This went on until 1985 when Officer Frank Tenpenny was transferred to Los Santos, Grove Street. You know the rest of that story…_

**1992, Liberty City, Shoreside Vale**

A black sports car reached the edge of Liberty City, pausing for a moment. Claude Speed enjoyed the view of the skyline, the way the sun shone up over the tall buildings, the view was serene and peaceful.

Claude stared at the large city and thought to himself, 'It's good to be back. Nothing could end this wonderful moment.'

"Why are we just sitting here you fucking pig? Get a fucking move on!" Catalina said from the seat next to Claude.

Claude shifted the car into gear and drove into the city. 'I wish I'd never met this crazy bitch.' He thought to himself.

They pulled into Shoreside Vale going across the Cochrane Dam, headed slowly towards Cedar Grove.

Claude looked at Catalina, she was gorgeous. The way the sun shone off her copper skin as she sat in the seat, her hair pulled neatly back in a pony tail.

Her thin stomach stuck out from under her shirt that ended just below her breasts. Her amber eyes glowed with beauty and anger both at the same time. A permanent scowl seemed to be on her face.

Someone as beautiful as Catalina was very rare, he could not imagine why he wouldn't want to date her.

"Idiota! You missed our turn! Go back or I cut your little balls off!" Catalina said. Then Claude's memory was restored.

Claude did an illegal U-turn and went back towards a large mansion, he pulled up to the gate and honked the horn. The gate slowly slid open.

"Fucking pig! Can't you do anything right?" Catalina growled. Claude let out a small sigh, he had fallen in love with her over a year ago now.

Their original plan had been to go straight to Liberty City, but they kept getting sidetracked by banks, hiding from the law, and when Catalina got pissed off and killed someone.

Claude loved her, but she discouraged him a lot. She did nothing but insult him, she would call her old boyfriend Carl during sex. It was as if Claude was nothing but a tool to her.

He shook the feeling off, 'No, she loves me.' "Idiota! Get out of the car!" Catalina shouted. 'On the other hand' he thought to himself.

Claude did love Catalina, he believed he was in love. People had often confused his silence with stupidity, but he was truly cunning.

Claude had fallen for Catalina for her looks, but he was not a man who thought with his dick. He had seen too many times when that turned out bad for other men.

The two crooks made their way into the main room of the mansion. A man in cowboy boots, a long sleeved shirt, black jeans, and a brown leather vest came downstairs.

"Catalina! My sexy senorita! How are you." The man said walking down the stairs. The man wrapped his arms around Catalina and gave her a long passionate kiss.

Claude could feel his fists tighten, his teeth grit. He placed his hand in the pocket of his leather jacket, he could feel the cold iron of his .44 pistol in his hand.

Catalina noticed his jealousy, she started grinding her hips against the man's. "Oh, Miguel. You pleasure me so." She said as she ground her hips quicker into Miguel's.

"Oh! Yes Miguel! Oh! Yes!" she faked an orgasm there in the middle of the hall in front of the guards and Claude.

Catalina pulled a cigarette from her shirt and lit it, she kissed Miguel. "That was the best I've had in months." She said, she walked over to Claude. "Why don't you get acquainted with Miguel, I'll go change lover."

Claude's anger was at its peak, he knew that she didn't really do what she made it look like she did. But it was the fact that she was trying to anger him intentionally that angered him.

**St. Mark's**

Mike Forelli sat in St. Mark's Bistro. It had been a year since the great Forelli massacre of 1991. But only three of the brothers were left. Mike sighed, he needed a source of revenue to restore pride to the family name.

He though hard, staring at his plate of food. Mike's two brothers Sal and Augustus walked in. "Hey, Mike. How's my older brother doin?" Sal asked.

Mike looked up from his food, "Sal. Things are horrible. Ever since Sonny died, I just don't know what to do. We need money, but where are we going to get it?" he asked.

Sal seemed thoughtful for a moment. "I got no damn idea." "I got an idea." Augustus said, "What about Caligula's? Ever since the Sindaccos were massacred and the place was heisted, it's open for business to us."

"I thought that Salvatore was there." Mike said. "Not anymore, he's coming back today, just a few Leone mobsters hanging around." Sal replied.

"I guess I'll go there then." Mike said. "We'll handle things here while you're gone." Augustus said. "Okay, let's start making plans and calling some of our guys in." Mike said, his spirits were raised.

**Staunton Island Cathedral**

Aoshi Kassen stood at the back of the cathedral, his white Yakuza attire was adorned with a red bow tie. This was a truly happy day, his daughter Asuka's wedding day.

Aoshi had let Asuka have her wish of an American Christian wedding; she wanted to wear the long flowing dress of the American girls. He smiled as she walked forward, Aoshi offered his arm to her.

Asuka looked beautiful in her flowing white gown, her face white with foundation, and her lips as red as roses.

Aoshi smiled, his daughter remained untainted even though she was waist deep in a crime organization. He loved his business, but never wanted his own daughter to become a member of it.

They reached the end of the isle and Aoshi released Asuka's arm. She walked up to her groom Shiro Wyachi. The two gazed into each other's eyes lovingly.

The priest began to recite the wedding vows, Asuka smiled as she gazed into Shiro's eyes. She was prepared to be with him forever, nothing could stop them, for their love was eternal.

There was a loud popping sound, Shiro's eyes suddenly became large and glazed over. He fell to the floor, his white suit covered in blood.

Asuka looked to the back of the church to see a Hispanic man in blue coat with a red bandana, he was holding a pistol. "That's right you bastard! You killed my brother, now I killed you." He said.

The church became chaos as people ran for the door, soon the only people in the church were Asuka, Aoshi, and the Diablo.

The Diablo pointed his gun at Asuka, "Now it's time to kill his bitch!" he said loudly. He pulled the hammer back and squeezed the trigger.

Asuka's eyes widened in fear when suddenly something white came in her path, she soon recognized it as her father.

Aoshi's back exploded in a gush of blood as he fell to the floor. Asuka drug her father up and sat him on her lap. "Father…" she said, but it was too late. Aoshi's eyes had become blank and soulless.

"Hey bitch, ready to die?" the Diablo said. Asuka looked at him through tear soaked eyes; she reached into her father's pocket and grabbed his .45 pistol.

The cold iron felt foreign in her hands as she'd never even held a gun before, let alone shot one. She pulled the gun out of the pocket and held it out.

The Diablo panicked and reacted too slowly. Asuka pulled the trigger, she missed where she had aimed but hit the Diablo's jugular vein.

Blood sprayed all over Asuka until her white dress was blood red. She sat in the puddle of blood holding her fiancé in one arm and her father in the other. As she sat there crying, she knew that she would never be the same again.

**Francis International Airport**

Joey Leone stood by his limo waiting. He anxiously tapped his foot as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He pulled out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth. He flicked his lighter open and lit it.

Joey tugged at his collar, he hated suits. He was a mechanic and far more at home in a pair of coveralls than a Mafioso suit, but he had to honor his father's wishes to see him in a suit.

Joey sat up and threw his cigarette in the bushes as he saw two mobsters walk out followed by his father Salvatore and a strange woman in leopard skin pants and a black skin tight shirt.

"Joey! My boy, how are you?" Salvatore said hugging his son, "I'm good pops. Who's the broad?" Joey asked.

Salvatore backed away from Joey and gestured to the woman at his side. "This my son is Maria La Torra the original Queen of Sheeba." He said as he smiled.

"Ah, I feel like a queen. I mean here I am in Liberty City, I've never been here before, this place looks great I just…" she continued to drone on.

"Son, you ever heard of a Carl Johnson?" Salvatore asked. "You mean CJ?" Joey replied. "Yeah, that's the guy. He worked for me for a little bit, he was the one who led the Triad bank heist." Salvatore replied.

"Speaking of Triads, Toni gave his utmost apologies but he's on business right now in China Town if you know what I mean. He said he'd meet us at Luigi's club tonight." Joey said.

"That's a shame, I was hoping to see him. Well, I'm tired let's get back to the house." Salvatore said. "Sure thing Pops." Joey said and he opened the door for his father and Maria to get in.

The limo pulled away from the airport as another pulled in, Mike Forelli stepped out along with five gangsters. Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched from the bushes.

**Cartel Mansion, Cedar Grove**

"So… You're Catalina's boyfriend." Miguel said scratching the back of his head. Claude nodded. "What's the matter with you es'e, cat got your tongue?" he asked.

Claude rolled his eyes, he pointed his finger out to make his hand look like a gun and pointed at his throat, he pressed his thumb down to symbolize a hammer falling on a pistol.

"You got shot in the throat and it made you a mute?" Miguel asked. Claude nodded. "Man, that's gotta suck."

There was an awkward silence between Miguel and Claude that seemed to last for an hour, so Claude drifted back into his thoughts, about what had made him a mute in the first place.

_**1982, Liberty City**_

_Claude Speed (age 7) walked down the street of his neighborhood in Hepburn Heights. His step dad was beating on his whore of a mom once again. He was out of the house so that he wouldn't get beat up in the cross fire._

_As Claude walked down the street a gangster in a blue jacket with a red bandanna ran up next to him with an Uzi in his hand, this was not an uncommon occurrence as this was Diablo turf and lots of people in Liberty had guns._

_Claude looked down the street to see a group of fancy looking cars with hydraulic shocks rolling down the street. He knew these cars, they were Yardie Lobos._

_Claude froze in fear as more Diablos came up behind him, the cars stopped and a group of Yardies stepped out. Both groups opened fire with Claude standing directly in the kill zone._

_Claude gasped as he felt a bullet course through his throat, he let out a gurgling scream, and that was the last time he ever heard his voice._

_The doctors had said it was a miracle that that was the only place he'd been hit in the middle of a gun fight. He was told that he would never talk again._

_Without the ability of speech Claude did the next best thing to talking, he listened. Over time he didn't even miss his voice and grew accustomed to being silent, he found it got him more girlfriends in high school and less people tried to beat up on him._

_And the rest as they say, is history. _

**Cartel Mansion, Cedar Grove**

Catalina walked back down the stairs. "So Miguel, what do you have planned?" Catalina asked.

"We're declaring war on the Mafia. We've got to do recon, which I know you hate. Then we're going to do a strike on them, maybe take out some high ranking ones and get the Leones and Forelli's out of our way." Miguel replied.

Claude shrugged his shoulders as to say 'Why?' "Because we own Shoreside Vale, the Yakuza owns Staunton Island, and the Mafia runs Portland. We want to own all of Liberty City." A voice said.

Out walked a woman who looked slightly like Catalina, she wore tight blue jeans and a blue button up shirt, her hair was much shorter and she did not have a scowl on her face like Catalina did.

The woman walked to Claude, "Hi, I'm Calita. Catalina's sister." She said shaking Claude's hand, "So you're Catalina's new boy toy. How'd you stumble on this one sis?"

"Cesar called me in San Andreas to meet with this PIECE OF SHIT CJ and help him out. We did some jobs and then I fell in love with him. I gave him my heart and he THREW IT IN MY FACE because he wanted to RACE CARS. That was where I met Claude."

"Oh, so you're up to number four now huh?" Calita asked, smiling. 'Four?' Claude thought to himself, he didn't think Catalina had any boyfriends before CJ and him, but he did remember two graves at Catalina's small shack near Whetstone.

"Well we need to do recon, Claude is with me." Calita said. "He is my boyfriend, I go with him!" Catalina said sounding both angry at her sister and jealous.

"You hate recon. Besides it involves sitting still and being quiet not going psycho and mowing down people with a machine gun." Calita replied. "Fine, take him."

"Let's go cowboy." Calita said and followed Claude out to the garage where they got in the black Infernus and pulled out. "Head for the airport." Calita said.

**Francis International Airport**

Claude parked by the highway and pulled the brake, he and Calita stepped out. They crept down the hill through the bushes and sat down, there they waited.

"Salvatore's flight is coming in today. We need to see what his plans are so we can take him out." Calita said, Claude nodded in agreement.

"So, you actually love Catalina?" Calita asked. Claude nodded, Calita seemed to get a sorry look on her face. "You know she's just using you." She said.

Claude shook his head, "She is you know, she's used plenty of men. Only two of them she was dating. She hates men to no end, I actually think she's a dyke." Calita said. Claude shook his head.

Calita sighed, she opened her mouth to say something but stopped as a black limo pulled up right in front of where they were hiding.

They watched as Joey Leone stepped out of the limo and lit up a cigarette, he took a deep puff and let it out sending a large cloud of smoke.

After a few moments Salvatore could be seen coming out of the terminal with two bodyguards and a strange woman.

Joey tossed the cigarette and it landed in Claude's lap. He picked it up, rubbed it between his hands and dropped it on the ground.

Claude and Calita listened intently to the conversation between Salvatore and Joey, which was difficult because the woman (apparently named Maria) droned on and on about nothing the whole time that they talked.

They finally mentioned going to Luigi's club that night, then they got in the limo and drove off.

Calita began to get up when suddenly Claude grabbed her shoulder and brought her back to the ground. She looked at him puzzled until he pointed back out towards the road as another limo pulled up.

Mike Forelli stepped out of his limo and looked at his ticket. Calita pulled a pair of binoculars from her back pocket she looked at the ticket.

"He's going to Las Venturas. That must mean that he plans to take over Caligula's Palace. So the Leones will be distracted making it easier to take em out. This is great." Calita said.

Calita got up and started to walk up the hill when she lost her footing and fell down, she rolled into Claude knocking him off his feet. The two tumbled back down the hill to the bottom.

Calita was on top of Claude, she gazed into his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him heavily on the lips. After a few moments their lips separated.

"So do I kiss better than the bitch or what?" Calita asked. Claude pulled her into another kiss there on the grass.

**Two Hours Later…**

In a small hotel room in Portland, Claude lay in the bed Calita had her arms wrapped around him, their clothes strewn across the floor.

"You shouldn't trust Catalina. She'll kill you once you've outlived your usefulness. You should leave now, get out while you still can." Calita said as she stood up.

Claude admired Calita's naked body as she stood up and stretched, she opened the bathroom door and walked in. He heard the shower turn on.

Claude wished that he had met Calita instead of Catalina, but he figured it wasn't a good idea to piss her off by breaking up with her.

Claude picked his pants up off of the floor and put them on. He placed on his white t-shirt then placed on his black leather jacket, he snapped it up and sat down on the bed as he put on his shoes.

Calita walked out drying herself off with a towel, "You're not leaving are you?" Claude shook his head. "I was afraid you'd say that." She said as she pulled her shirt on.

"I suppose this is the last time we do this too?" Calita asked. Claude nodded. "I was afraid you would say that too."

"Well, whatever, I just want you to know that you're more to me than just a good fuck." Calita said and she kissed him one last time.

She pulled her jeans up and buttoned them, "Well let's go before they get suspicious." Claude followed her as she walked outside.

**Cartel Mansion, Cedar Grove**

Catalina tapped her foot impatiently, "Where the fuck are they?" she growled angrily. "Relax. I'm sure there's a reason for them being late." Miguel said.

There was the sound of an engine revving and the garage door opening and closing. Calita and Claude walked in.

"Where the fuck were you?" Catalina asked. "Jesus sis, chill the fuck out. We were watching the mafia and we have good news." Calita replied.

"This had better be some damn good news or I'll cut your fucking tetas off perra." Catalina said. "The Forelli's are trying to take over Caligula's in Las Venturas which is going to distract the Leones for a while. So while they're busy with the other mafia family we take em out while they're weak." Calita replied.

"I like this plan. Did you find out anything else?" Miguel asked. "Salvatore Leone, Joey Leone, Toni Cipriani, and Luigi Goterelli are all four going to be at Sex Club Seven in the Red Light District tonight." Calita replied.

"We have a plan then. We make our move tonight." Miguel said decisively. "Okay, we'll go get suited up for some action then." Calita said as she walked upstairs.

**Chinatown, Portland**

A black Mafia sentinel pulled up to the square in China Town. Toni Cipriani stepped out, he held his forty-five in one hand and a bat in the other.

Chunkie Lee Chong, the current leader of the Triads in Liberty City stood mixing up some stir fry for his customers when an Italian man with a baseball bat made his way through the crowd and seized him by the collar.

"Listen you little slant eyed lardass freak. I could kill you right here and now, but I'm not gonna. I'll tolerate the Triad in this city on one condition. Twelve hundred dollars, every week until I say no more. You pay me this and I'll stay outta your business as long as you stay outta mine." Toni said.

Toni felt a cold steel barrel against the back of his head, he turned to face half a dozen Triads. "We decline your offer Mister Cipriani." Chong said smiling evilly.

Toni brought the bat up quickly hitting the first triad in the face and knocking the gun away from his head, he spun around and shot a second triad in the face with his .45.

Toni kicked a third triad in the head as he shot the one he had hit with the bat, killing him. A triad came from behind him and put him in a half nelson, another punched him in the stomach.

Toni leaned forward and threw the triad over his shoulders, knocking the other off his feet. He pulled his gun and shot both of them.

He felt two strikes to the back as the remaining two triads pounded him with their baseball bats. Toni dropped his gun on the ground as they continued to hammer his back.

"Who's superior now?" Chong said as he watched the Triads kick him. Toni swept his leg around knocking one of the triads off of his feet, he pulled the gun from the triad's belt and shot him in the face.

The other triad pulled his own gun from his belt but Toni tackled him. He reached in his pocket and felt a pair of brass knuckles, he placed them over his fingers and began to punch the Triad in the face.

The triad's face was bloody and bruised, he pleaded for mercy. Toni put his knuckles back in his pocket, the triad breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly with one swift movement of Toni's hand, the triad was dead. An ice pick stuck out of his eye as he lay bleeding on the ground. Toni stood up and looked back towards the noodle stand.

"Now, as I was…" but Toni's speaking fell on deaf ears, he looked towards the road as a red Perennial sped by. "Damn it!" he said as he ran to his car, only to find all four tires flat.

"God damn it." He said as he climbed inside his car, he knew that he had better leave before more triads came.

Besides he had to be at Luigi's at six to meet Salvatore and it was a quarter till, if he took his car to the mechanic now he could get to Luigi's just in time to be late.

**Luigi's Sex Club Seven, Red Light District**

Joey, Salvatore, and Maria walked into Luigi's and sat down. "What is this place?" Maria asked. "Luigi's club, best drinking, dancing, and music around. Plus all the drugs and ladies a man could want." Salvatore said.

"Sounds like a real great place." Maria said sarcastically as she crossed her arms and sunk down in her chair. Joey looked across the table at her, he knew that when she had come home with Salvatore that she had expected money, cars, and attention. To be treated like a queen.

The sad truth was that the wife or girlfriend of a mafia don was always a lonely one. Joey hated to see someone so beautiful throw her life away, but it wasn't any of his business.

A woman came and sat on Joey's lap, she was wearing a tube top and a small white leather jacket and fishnets on her legs. "Hey Joey, I ain't seen ya much lately." She said.

"I been busy Misty. I been playin Don for awhile. Now I got tons of free time." Joey said. "Good, I've been so lonely without you." Misty said, crossing her legs and getting a pouty look on her face.

"Salvatore!" a voice came from behind them. "It seems like it's been forever, how have you been?" Luigi asked. "I been good. Aside from a little mishap in Las Venturas, I been good." Salvatore replied.

Luigi pulled up a seat to the table, "So where is the illustrious Mister Cipriani this evening?" he asked. "We don't know. He was supposed to be here five minutes ago." Salvatore said.

"Probably out fuckin with the Triads again." Joey said. "Can ya blame the guy, they killed his dad right in front of him." Luigi said. "Yeah, but this isn't even the same Triad. Ran Fa Li is in no way associated with Lee Chong." Joey replied.

Toni walked in the door and scanned the room for his fellow gangsters, he spotted them at a table in the corner. He made his way to the back and took a seat.

"Hey Toni, you look like shit." Misty said. "Nice to see you too bitch." Toni said grabbing the bottle of wine off of the table and pouring himself a glass.

"As blunt as she was, she had a point. You do look you've been run through a wood chipper." Luigi said. "Oh, shit… I wish I felt that good." Toni said as he leaned back and rubbed his throbbing head.

"Triads again?" Joey asked. "As if it could be anyone else." Toni replied. "What happened?" Misty asked. "I don't wanna talk about it. Who's the broad?" Toni asked, gesturing to Maria.

"This is my new acquaintance Maria." Salvatore said wrapping his arm around Maria's shoulder, she seemed less than content. "Whatever, I…" Toni was interrupted by the sounds of gunfire.

Catalina walked into Luigi's followed shortly by Claude and Calita. "Anyone of you fucking pricks move, I swear to god I'll execute every mother fucking last one of you!" She said holding up an Uzi.

Toni, Joey, Salvatore, and Luigi stood up and brought out guns of their own. All the hookers pulled out guns.

The room erupted in gunfire as the Columbians and Italians shot at each other in the bar. Calita grabbed Claude by the shirt and drug him outside.

Claude looked at Calita puzzled. "This is your last chance. I'm leaving for Vice City tonight. Are you coming with me or not?" she asked.

Claude shook his head, "I was afraid you'd see that." Calita said, she kissed him goodbye. "If you're ever in the neighborhood, come look me up." She said.

Claude opened the door as Columbians flooded outside knocking him over. Catalina was the last to leave, she was still firing into the door.

"Idiota! This is not time to just lay around, get up!" she said. Claude stood up and jumped in his car, Catalina jumped in the passenger seat and they took off.

The Mafia tailed them for a few blocks but Claude easily lost them. "Holy fuck that was close. Where is my sister?" Catalina asked.

Claude shrugged, "That coward! She ran away!" Catalina yelled. Claude shifted gears as he drove across the Staunton Bridge. He knew he would miss Calita.

**Asuka's Condo, Newport**

Asuka sat silently staring at the floor. She had not moved for an entire week since the shooting at the cathedral. A young girl in a Japanese schoolgirl outfit walked in, "Auntie Asuka!" she said as she hugged her.

"Yuka?" Asuka asked. "What are you doing here?" "I brought her." A voice said as a tall Japanese man in a blue suit walked in the door.

"Kenji-san?" Asuka asked. "Hai. I have come dear sister because of our father's demise. I heard of what transpired, I would like to offer you a high ranking position in the Yakuza." Kenji said.

"Of course Kenji-san. Anything so that we might avenge our father." Asuka replied. "I might be able to help you with that." A rough voice said.

Asuka and Kenji turned to see Ray Machowski standing in the door. "Who are you?" Kenji asked.

Ray smiled, "Name's Ray Machowski, Detective of the Liberty City Police. Your father and I had a little arrangement. He told me information that I needed to know, and in return I gave him information that he needed."

"How does that sound?" Ray asked. "It sounds like we have a deal Mr. Machowski." Kenji replied. "Good doing business with you." Ray replied as he walked out.

"Can we trust him?" Asuka asked. "We have to, he knows of who we are. He could expose us." Kenji replied. "Besides, he seems trustworthy enough. Come my sister, your niece has not seen you in ages."

Asuka and Kenji walked into another room of Asuka's Condo. Asuka was no longer the woman she had once been. She was darkness, she was power, she was Yakuza.

**Luigi's Bar, Red Light District**

Everyone gathered their wits. The Cartel had realized that they were outgunned in Mafia turf and ran with their tails between their legs.

"That was the fucking Cartel!" Toni said. "We know Toni. What're we gonna do?" Luigi asked.

Salvatore helped Maria up, "Joey, take Maria home. We got planning to do." He said. "Yes sir." Joey said, slightly mad because he had been demoted to chauffer.

Joey walked Maria out to a Mafia Sentinel and opened the door. Maria stepped in, he went to the driver's side and stepped inside.

Joey drove Maria through Saint Mark's towards his father's house. "Why do you take crap like that from him? I mean you're his son, not his lap dog." Maria said.

"He's my father. I've gotta respect his wishes. Besides, someday I'll have this business all to myself." Joey replied as he pulled into the garage below Salvatore's Gentleman's Club.

Joey and Maria walked up the stairs together. "I just don't know what I've gotten myself into with Salvatore." She said.

They both took a seat on the leather couch in the parlor, Joey fixed himself a drink. "I mean, back in Las Venturas I worked hard for a paycheck but I got the respect I deserved. Here in Liberty I got all the money I could want, but Salvatore hardly ever pays attention to me." Maria said.

"Amen to that sister. Want a drink?" Joey said. "Yes please." Maria replied, "I mean he's all business. He treats me like shit. He wasn't anything like this back in San Andreas."

Joey handed Maria a glass with wine in it, "Well you see. Dad's always kinda been like that ever since Toni's pops Frank was killed by the Triad. He made a bad call and it ended up costing him Frank's life." He said.

"You know you're a lot more compassionate than your father." Maria said. "Thanks." Joey said as he rattled his glass.

Maria scooted closer to Joey on the sofa. She put her arm on his chest, "What are you doing?" he asked. She leaned forward and locked lips with him.

The two shared in a passionate kiss until Joey pushed Maria away. "No… we can't do this. He'll kill the both of us." He said. "He'll never have to know." She replied.

"Sorry… I just can't." Joey said, he walked outside and got in his own car. He drove down the driveway as he left for his garage in Trenton.

Maria was sad but she knew that Joey was right. Salvatore would probably kill both her and Joey if he found out that there was something between them.

**Phil's Army Surplus Store, Aspatria**

Phil Cassidy sat up on his cot. He heard a noise outside, it was a car pulling up. He grabbed his M-16 from his dresser and took the Desert Eagle under his pillow and tucked it down the front of his pants.

Ever since he'd come to Liberty in 1988, Phil had started up his own army surplus store. Selling cheap merchandise like dog tags, c-rations, and uniforms over the counter and heavy artillery under the counter.

It was a good front for Phil. He got to do what he loved most. The best part was his buddy Ray who he'd met in Grenada. A war in which he was not recruited for, he just sort of showed up.

Phil walked to the intercom, "Who is it?" he asked as he pressed the button. "It's Ray you one armed bastard!" Ray replied.

Phil hit the button to open the gate and Ray pulled in. "Ray! What brings you by here at this hour of the night?" Phil asked.

"I just wanted the usual information. Anyone suspicious buy a whole lotta guns recently?" Ray asked. "Well. Bunch of Columbian fellas came by and got a whole lotta M-16s. But otherwise it's been slow." Phil replied.

"Alright Phil. Thanks, see you later." Ray said as he got in his car. "You'd better be at the poker game Monday night." Phil hollered as Ray pulled out.

**Love Media**

Donald Love stood in his office pacing back and forth. The Cartel had captured his business associate Mr. Lee.

Mr. Lee was the first man who helped him rise up as a business mogul when he got to Liberty City. He helped him build his business and Love didn't want to lose such a close friend.

Love cut the tip off of a cigar. "So where are you from?" he asked. "Alabama." The man before him replied.

"So you think you can do this job for me? We're talking taking out a whole lot of Cartel here, can you handle it?" Love asked as he poured a glass of scotch.

"I can handle any problem that you might have. I'm a professional at killing fast and quietly, they'll never know I was there." The man replied.

"Alright then, you're hired Mr. uh… what was your name again?" Love asked. "Cash… My name is James Earl Cash." The man replied.

**Momma's Restaurant, Saint Marks**

Toni walked in and took off his jacket. He sat down in front of the TV and turned it on. "Liberty City Survivor, where…" he clicked it off before the announcer could finish his message.

"God would I kill to have 'The Sopranos' back over this shit." He said as he reclined.

An aging woman with a cane walked into the room, "So how'd the deal with Chong go?" she asked.

"It was an ambush, I took out the triads that attacked me but the fat fuck got away." Toni replied.

Toni's mother scoffed, "Your father would have been smart enough to take reinforcements. But you… oh what am I going to do with you?" she said as she walked back to where she'd come.

Toni leaned back and sighed, "Never satisfied. Never fucking satisfied." He mumbled as he turned the TV back on.

**Cartel Mansion, Cedar Grove**

Claude pulled into the garage of the mansion. As he and Catalina stepped out they were met by Miguel.

"So, how did it go?" Miguel asked. "Horrible! You stupid puta! We moved too soon, those Mafia pigs were everywhere!" Catalina replied.

"Hey, you're alive aren't you?" Miguel asked. "Yes, which is unfortunate for you, you stinking sack of shit!" Catalina yelled.

"Hey! This business has always had risked. I would rather be here running from the Mafia than down in Columbia hoping that El Mariachi doesn't come and kill me!" Miguel said.

"El Mariachi is a myth you fucking idiota!" Catalina yelled, "This isn't about him anyway. You should have waited a week or so rather than sending us after the Don assuming that he didn't have every fucking grease ball in town with him!"

Unbeknownst to anyone at that very moment Cash made his way into the mansion by scaling the back wall and sneaking through an air vent.

He crept slowly, to his left he saw a small kitchenette area. There was a Columbian in front of the refrigerator.

Cash grabbed a rolling pin off of the counter. He walked up behind the Cartel and pulled the rolling pin in front of his neck and pulled up.

The Columbian struggled and choked as Cash applied more pressure. The cartel fell to his knees as he lost circulation to his body. Cash laid a heavy kick in his back and his head snapped backwards as his neck broke.

Cash stuffed the body in the pantry and slowly crept further into the large mansion.

**Luigi's Sex Club Seven, Red Light District**

The cops stood around investigating the scene of the crime that had occurred earlier that night.

"Damn man. This is worse than what I saw back when that crazy fucker cut that cop's ear off and set him on fire while he was still alive." One of the cops said.

"What about when that big fucker killed that priest in Basin City. This isn't worse than that." Another cop said.

"How about when that guy stabbed that person in the back of the head with an ice pick. That was pretty gruesome." A third cop added.

"Nothing will beat what I saw when I was a deputy back in Texas. Some sick fucks wiped out an entire wedding precession. Killed the preacher, his wife, the bridesmaids, the grooms, even the nigger who played the piano. The strange thing was that the bride was still alive, even though she'd been shot in the head." a fourth cop replied.

"Will you little girls stop telling campfire stories and do your jobs!" Ray yelled as he walked up to the group of men.

"Sorry Detective Machowski." A cop said. "Now, what have we got?" Ray asked.

"Sir, the attackers appear to have been members of the Columbian Cartel." The cop replied. "Well no shit. Did you recover any of the weapons?" he asked.

"Yes sir. We found an M-16 on one of the bodies." The cop said. "Let me see it." Ray replied. The cop handed him an M-16 wrapped in plastic.

Ray examined the weapon, he turned it over and spied what he was looking for. There carved on the butt of the gun was a picture of an eagle tearing through a confederate flag.

It was Phil's symbol that he put on all of his merchandise. That was all of the proof that Ray needed.

"Call the commissioner. I know who did this." Ray said as he walked to his car. The cop started calling on his radio to the dispatcher.

**Cartel Mansion, Cedar Grove**

Cash continued to sneak through the mansion. His arsenal had increased, he had traded the rolling pin off for a garden shovel. He also had a plastic trash bag and a pair of bolt cutters.

Cash's mission was simple. He needed to infiltrate the Cartel mansion, kill any Columbians he could and rescue a small Asian man, one of Donald Love's business associates, and escape the house without incident.

He was to be quiet and go unnoticed until he was gone. Cash had taken the job for the sole reason of making lots of money.

Cash wasn't a killer of just anybody. He killed those he was hired to kill and those who tried to kill him, if on a job he might kill a few gang members for sheer enjoyment.

Cash had a special talent. He could use almost anything as a weapon if needed, plus he was quiet. He had infiltrated some of the most secure locations and taken out his targets. He was a different kind of hit man.

After all, his hick family had disowned him because he had moved away from his little shit hole hometown in Alabama. So what else was he going to do.

Cash looked around a corner. A door was open and he could see the Asian man tied up to a chair. There were three Cartel in the room.

Cash threw a can across the hall. "What was that?" "Go check it out." Came from the room.

Cash smiled, for as long as he'd been doing this the gangs hadn't gotten any smarter. They would always send one guy out into the dark to investigate.

As the Cartel got out of sight of the others Cash lunged and pulled the trash bag down over the Cartel's face.

He struggled for a few moments but after a while he stopped moving. Cash shoved him into a closet and purposely slammed the door loudly.

He crept back into the shadows as another Cartel rounded the corner and opened the door.

Before the Cartel could react to the sight of the corpse in the closet, Cash took the garden shovel and jabbed it into the back of the Columbian's head.

His corpse fell down and Cash shut the closet door, then he peered around the corner. The remaining Cartel was facing away from the door looking at a playboy.

Cash crept quietly up, "So what was the noise?" the Cartel asked thinking he was one of the Columbians.

Cash punched the man in the face and knocked him to the floor. He then took the bolt cutters and cut his jugular vein. As the Cartel opened his mouth to scream he took the bolt cutters and shoved them into the Columbian's left eye socket.

Cash helped the Asian man up from the chair by using the blood soaked bolt cutters to cut the thick rope and the two of them ran back towards the air duct.

At this moment SWAT members busted through windows and sky lights all throughout the mansion.

Cash punched one in the stomach and stole his M-16. He took the weapon and sprayed the hallway as four more SWAT members rounded the corner.

He heard shooting throughout the building. He rushed for the vent, he knew if he could reach it he'd be home free.

Cash spied the kitchenette that he'd come by on his way in, he spied the vent. He ran for it, he opened it up and began to climb in when he felt a heavy blow to his back and he was pulled out by his legs.

Cash looked up at a man with slicked back brown hair in a black suit. "Toreno?" he asked.

"That's right Cash. Listen, you're going to death row but your work for me isn't done. I got a crazy former director that I need you to take care of for me, anyway don't worry about it. You'll understand all of this later." Toreno said as he climbed out the vent leaving Cash and the Asian man for the SWAT team to find.

A few moments earlier when the SWAT team broke in Catalina pulled out her two Uzis and began firing rounds into the highly trained police officers.

Claude grabbed Her and Miguel and drug them to the garage. Miguel was the first in the car as Claude came around to the driver's seat. Catalina took a seat in the passenger seat still firing on any cop that came through the door.

Claude started the car and stuck it into reverse. He backed through the garage door and burned rubber out onto the street.

Three police cars and a helicopter were giving chase to the black Infernus. Catalina fired a shot into a police car's tire which cause it to swerve taking out the second.

Claude swerved down the turns towards Wichita Gardens. Catalina fired blindly into the air and managed to hit the chopper pilot between the eyes, the helicopter crashed into the water.

Catalina prepared to wipe out the third police car when reinforcements came in the form of the FBI.

Claude rounded the corner by the apartments and signaled Catalina and Miguel to put on their seatbelts.

Claude floored it all the way towards the dam, there was a sharp curve on the road to the Cochrane Dam, on that curve was a small incline.

Claude did not even attempt to turn the corner, he just picked up as much speed as he could and headed straight for the curve.

"What are you doing you crazy fuck?" Catalina yelled. The Infernus hit the incline going as fast as he could.

The car flew through the air, over the area below the dam, and landed on all four tires on the opposite bank.

Some of the FBI cars attempted this stunt, but they all came too short. Claude drove as quickly as he could to the Pay N' Spray.

Later Claude drove his green Infernus out of the Pay N' Spray as several police cars drove by.

"You are one loco motherfucker. But now I know why your last name is speed man." Miguel joked.

"This is not time for joking Miguel! We are ruined. If we ever find who informed the cops about us we'll kill him! But now we must focus on rebuilding our empire, we need to do a bank job." Catalina said.

"When?" Miguel asked. "Two weeks from tonight. I will only need three men." Catalina said. "Claude can go with you, I will call in Madrid and Azul." Miguel said.

**Two Weeks Later…**

The sounds of police cars could be heard in the distance as the bank alarm went off. Catalina rushed out the door followed by Azul and then Madrid.

As Claude rounded the corner he came to face Catalina with two pistols. "Sorry lover. But you're small time." She said as she pulled the triggers.

Claude felt one bullet go through his chest, another through his throat. He fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood. He heard Catalina speed off as his vision went dark.

Claude was in the hospital for four years. He spent the next five in a small prison until he tried to escape. He was sent on to a maximum security prison on Staunton Isle in an armored police van.

Claude looked around the inside of the van, there was an Asian man in the corner who he had seen somewhere before. Next to him was a large bald black man.

Claude looked at the man, "Yo what up G? Name's 8-Ball. Hey you that mute who tried to break out?" he asked.

Claude nodded. "Oh, you was ice cold G. Yeah I used to work for this fella by the name of Marcelus Wallace. Craziest fucker in the world, so one day I just left." 8-Ball said.

8-Ball lifted his bandaged hands, "I got caught by the police. Then while I'm in the pen this crazy fucker who says he works for Wallace comes up and breaks my hands. Craziest shit I ever seen." He said.

Suddenly the doors were opened and two Columbians grabbed the Asian man out. Claude tripped the police officer in the van and he and 8-Ball made an escape as the bridge exploded.

_And the rest as they say is history. 8-Ball and Claude Speed's records were wiped from the files that the police had. They were ghosts._

**2001, Liberty City Hospital, Staunton Island**

A woman was rushed into the emergency room on a gurney. Two doctors ran beside her. "What's the stats?" the male doctor asked.

"Female. Latin. Age estimated between twenty-two and twenty-five. She was found in the wreckage of a chopper near the Cochrane Dam. We suspect that she was involved with the massacre that went on there." The female doctor replied.

"Jesus. What's her name?" the male doctor asked. "Unknown. She's a Jane Doe. We have no files on her." The female doctor replied. "What's your prognosis?" the male doctor asked.

"She'll live. She was lucky that the injuries she sustained were not serious. However she will be in a coma for a few years." The female doctor replied.

"Well let's hope that she has no family or loved ones looking for her." The male doctor said as she was rolled into the operating room.

_Well that's that chapter, but now we go on to the crime infested city of Los Santos as Carl Johnson deals with his old pal B Dub, a Triad war in San Fiero, and a big problem in Las Venturas._


	5. San Andreas Aftershocks

**Chapter 5: San Andreas Aftershock**

**1999, Grove Street, Los Santos**

Carl Johnson (a.k.a. CJ) reclined in his easy chair in front of the TV. His life was easy now that Grove Street ruled all of Los Santos and it had contacts with those who ruled Las Venturas and San Fiero.

His life was finally the way he had always wanted it, no more constant turf wars. No more drive bys. No more worrying about if the next bullet that came flying at you was the one that would end your career forever. And best of all NO OFFICER TENPENNY.

Eight glorious years without that skinhead bastard always getting in his face and making him do his work. After all it was his fault that Brian had died in the first place.

CJ was watching Brian while Ryder, Smoke, Sweet, Kendl, and his mother were all out of the house. He was much younger then, just out of high school.

CJ had got a call from Tenpenny wanting him to come and do a mission. Because the crooked cop had such a hold of him he had no choice.

Nobody knew exactly what had transpired but some gang had broke into the house, stolen a few valuables, and killed Brian. The same fate probably would have been suffered by CJ but at least he could have died protecting his little brother.

CJ was so unsettled by what had happened when he was gone that he had got on the first flight to Liberty City, as far away from Los Santos, Grove Street, and Officer Tenpenny as he could get.

Of course when he had returned in 1991 for his mother's funeral he hadn't exactly been welcomed with open arms by the family or by anyone in the city for that matter except for Big Smoke.

There were times when CJ missed Smoke and Ryder, then he remembered what kind of backstabbing traitors that they were.

But in place of Ryder and Smoke he had new friends. Woozie, Cesar, and even Kent Paul were good friends and he trusted them much more than he would have his old Grove Street pals.

The phone rang and CJ picked it up. "Sup?" he asked. "Hey baby. You wanna go out tonight?" Denise asked over the phone.

"Sure baby. Where you wanna go?" CJ asked. "It doesn't really matter to me." She replied. "Okay, pick ya up at eight." He said.

Later…

CJ and Denise were at Well Stacked Pizza. "How's your pizza?" he asked. "Good." She replied.

CJ sat back and enjoyed watching Denise eat her pizza. Katie, Helena, Michelle, Barbara, and Millie had all dumped him for one reason or another. But Denise stuck with him, she enjoyed his dangerous lifestyle even if it wasn't dangerous anymore.

CJ became suddenly aware of a shadow cast over him. He looked up to see someone that he hadn't seen in a long time.

B Dup stood by the window, he gazed at CJ through dark eyes. He raised a .45 pistol and fired ten shots into it.

CJ took cover as soon as bullets whizzed through the glass, he had taken Denise with him.

"What's goin on?" Denise asked. "We got trouble." CJ replied as he pulled a pistol out of his pocket.

CJ popped up and fired off a few shots, missing B Dup completely. He suddenly began to notice other people coming up with guns, they were wearing purple.

"How you doin CJ. I'm rollin with the Ballas now." B Dup said. He ran away as the Ballas started to attack.

CJ flipped a table over as he pulled the antenna out on his phone. He began dialing numbers quickly. "Hello this is Sweet Johnson." Came over the phone, "Yeah Sweet I…" "I'm not home right now. Leave a number after the beep."

CJ started dialing another number, "You have reached the home of Cesar Vialpando, I'm not home right now…" "Damn it all to hell!" CJ said.

CJ thought to himself. Woozie wouldn't get there in time. The Truth, Paul, and Maccer would be useless, they'd never even used a gun before.

CJ let out a sigh, "I can't believe I'm doing this." He said as he dialed a number. There was a ringing sound and someone picked, "Yo. This O.G. Loc, pure gangsta."

"Loc. This is Carl, I'm ambushed in the Well Stacked by the Ballas. I need your help." CJ said.

"Don't worry CJ. I get all the Grove Street homies to come help you out." Loc said and hung up the phone.

CJ fired two shots, taking out two Ballas. Fortunately Denise had been smart enough to bring a MAC 10 and she was killing Ballas left and right.

Within five minutes reinforcements arrived. There were the sounds of automatic and regular fire.

"We gonna be okay." CJ said as he heard the shots get closer. His hopes were however dashed as three men jumped inside the restaurant with them.

The first person was Loc, CJ knew he was coming so he wasn't disappointed. The second was Big Bear, he had regained his size but he was a little rusty when it came to combat and his mind was a little messed up from the drugs, the third was Emmet the Grove Street gun supplier.

"Where everybody else?" CJ asked. "There ain't nobody else. Can you believe that the homies on Grove Street won't listen to me?" Loc asked. "I'm shocked." CJ replied.

"So what we gonna do?" CJ asked. "We gonna take these muthas out or we gonna die tryin." Loc replied.

Emmet stood up with his old AK-47 and let loose a hail of bullets taking out several Ballas. Denise and Loc fired with their Uzis at the approaching Ballas. Big Bear with his Shotgun and CJ with his 9MM took shots whenever they could.

They made it out of the pizza place and took the fight into the street. They fired at the oncoming waves of Ballas and managed to take out a few but the number seemed to be never ending.

A bullet whizzed through the air and nailed Big Bear between the eyes, he fell to the ground dead. "Big Bear!" Loc said. "Don't worry about him, we gotta keep fightin!" CJ yelled. He picked up the shotgun and began using it.

The Ballas began to close in on the four Grove Street Gangstas. An old beat up blue car pulled through the crowd of Ballas and did a cop slide up next to CJ and the crew.

It was Sweet in the driver's seat. "Get in the damn car fool!" he yelled. Everybody piled in as Sweet hit the gas and sped away from the scene of the gunfight.

"What was that all about?" Sweet asked. "B Dup done teamed up with the Ballas. He's huntin us down so he can kill all of us for what we did to him eight years ago." CJ replied.

CJ heard crying in the back seat he thought it might be Denise but when he turned around it was Loc. Denise was trying to comfort him.

"Man. Bear was my homey. He was my dawg!" Loc cried. "It's gonna be okay." Denise said. "No it's not! Bear is dead! We all gonna die!" Loc screamed, Denise snapped him across the face.

"Fool shut up! I thought that you was supposed to be gangsta!" she said. "I am gangsta." Loc said. "Say it again." Denise said. "I am gangsta." Loc repeated. "Again! Louder!" Denise said. "I'M GANGSTA!" Loc yelled.

The car backfired and Loc let out a girlish scream and hit the floor of the car. Denise rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

"Boys. I ain't had fun like that in several years. We outta do this again some time." Emmet said. "We will Emmet don't worry. Something says we'll be doing it a lot." CJ replied.

**A Few Moments Earlier, Inglewood , Los Santos**

Cesar was asleep on the couch with his girl Kendl who was CJ's sister. He enjoyed the peace and quiet. Finally not being caught in a crossfire with the Vagos.

There was a knock on the door and Cesar got up to answer the door. He was careful in the way that he moved so as not to wake Kendl.

Cesar left the chain on the door and opened it slightly. "Who is it man?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

He recognized B Dup instantly and jumped away from the door as a hail of bullets rocked through it.

B Dup shot the chain on the door and walked in. "Hey Cesar how you doin?" he asked. Cesar crawled across the floor up against the couch. Kendl was sitting up now, she was a little shaken but unhurt.

"What do want man?" Cesar asked as he felt under the couch. His hand grabbed hold of a Tec 9 sitting under the couch.

"You helped him ruin my business Cesar. Now it's time to go." B Dup said holding up his 9MM pistol.

Cesar pulled out the Tec 9 quickly and showered the room with bullets. B Dup managed to dodge them and he ran for the door.

Cesar watched him get in a car and escape. He turned back into the house, "You alright baby?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little scared." Kendl replied. At that moment a bullet whizzed by Cesar's face and hit the wall. He looked out to see an army of Vagos coming towards his house.

Cesar slammed the door and grabbed Kendl's hand. "C'mon we gotta go!" he said as he drug her out to the garage.

He jumped in his lowrider and took off down the road not even bothering to open the garage door.

Three cars full of Vagos followed Cesar's lowrider as it sped towards Ganton. Bullets bounced of the sides of his car.

Cesar knew that his car was bulletproof but the tires were not. He handed Kendl the Tec 9. "Kendl babe. I need you to try and take out those cars for me. Be careful." He said.

Kendl nodded, she rolled down her window and popped out with the Uzi in her hands firing rounds at the approaching Vagos.

She sprayed the middle cars windshield with 9MM rounds, the driver was taken out and the car swerved; unfortunately the other cars dodged the speeding car as it drove off and hit a tree.

Kendl fired another round in the second car's engine. It caught fire, several Vagos bailed out which failed because they were going over one hundred miles per hour.

The car exploded in a ball of flame and the other car managed to dodge it too. It drove faster, a Vagos in the passenger seat came out with a rocket launcher.

"They got a rocket launcher!" Kendl yelled. The Vagos fired the massive weapon and a rocket flew towards the speeding lowrider.

Cesar swerved, the rocket hit the ground and chunks of pavement flew through the air as it exploded.

Kendl kept firing continuously, she could not get a good shot like with the other two because of Cesar's continuous swerving.

She finally managed to nail a tire as the Vagos with the rocket launcher was just about to fire. As the car jerked left so did the Vagos, he accidentally pointed the launcher straight at the car.

The car exploded in a ball of fire and swerved off the bridge as the lowrider entered Ganton.

Cesar took the shortcut through the back alleys and came out on Grove Street, he pulled into the garage at CJ's house and got out.

"Oh Jesus that was close." Cesar said. "No shit. I thought we was dead for sure." Kendl said. "Good shooting baby." He said as he kissed her.

**One Hour Later, Grove Street, Los Santos**

CJ, Sweet, Denise, Cesar, Kendl, OG Loc, and Emmet sat around the kitchen table in Sweet's house.

"So what's the plan?" Cesar asked. "We gonna go over there and cap all them Balla motha fuckas! That's what we gonna do! We gots ta avenge Big Bear!" He yelled.

"Calm the fuck down Loc. We gotta plan this out or we all gonna get killed." CJ said. "So what's the plan then?" Cesar repeated.

"Okay, this how I see it." Sweet said. "B Dup is rollin with the Ballas and the Vagos now. So the way I sees it is we get B Dup and our gang troubles go away."

"Yeah, but we don't even know where he is." Denise said. "I got an idea for that." Sweet said.

**Later…**

CJ, Sweet, Cesar, Kendl, Denise and Emmet sat in a stolen van and watched as OG Loc stood out by the corner.

A group of Ballas walked up to him and began to question him. They could not hear what was being said but they could see them gesturing violently.

Finally the Ballas took Loc around to a purple Sabre and they all got in. It took off down the road.

CJ put the van into gear and followed the car, still being sure to keep his distance from the Sabre but close enough to follow it.

**Moments Earlier… **

Loc stood there on the curb waiting. He was going over the plan in his head. _Convince the Ballas that you want to switch sides. Go with them to B Dup's hideout. CJ and everyone else will follow behind to help you._

Loc could feel his knees shaking. Ever since he had lost his career as a rapper he just wanted to be a part of the Grove Street gang.

He wanted to be like the big four (CJ, Sweet, Big Smoke, and Ryder) even if Smoke and Ryder were double-crossing bastards.

He knew he would never be as good as them but he thought that if he was as gangsta as possible he could be half of what they had been.

Loc looked to his left as a group of Ballas walked up. He felt his hand tighten around the Mac 10 in his pocket. He calmed himself and released the gun and pulled his hand out.

"What up nigga?" one of the Ballas asked. "I wanna see B Dup." Loc replied. "What fo?" another Balla asked.

"I wanna switch sides. I can tell B Dup where all the Johnson's are. Just take me to him." Loc said. "Hey. Ain't you that punk ass rapper O.G. Loc?" one of the Ballas asked.

"I'm OG Loc." Loc replied. "Man you sucked ass!" the Balla replied and began laughing. "C'mon dumbass." Another Balla said and grabbed Loc.

A Few Minutes Later…

The purple Sabre pulled into an alleyway and came to a stop. The doors flew open and Loc was thrown out. The three Ballas stepped out and picked him up and took him inside.

**Inside…**

Loc was dropped on the floor right in front of B Dup. He got to his feet and looked at him.

"What the fuck do you want?" B Dup asked. Loc looked into his eyes, they looked cold and unfeeling while still high from the last batch of drugs he'd taken.

"I wanna switch sides." Loc said. B Dup looked out the window for a moment and saw a van parked across the street several people were walking out.

Loc felt his hand on the grip of his MAC 10 once again. Sweat dripped from his brow, there were only three Ballas that he knew of in here, but there could be more.

"Bull shit." B Dup said and pushed a 9MM to Loc's chest. He felt a hot searing pain go through his chest and his vision became more and more blurred.

His knees buckled beneath him and he slumped to the floor. He lay there in a pool of his own blood as his world went dark.

His life felt so incomplete. He realized now that he never should have become a gangsta. He should have been Jeffrey Cross the doctor or the lawyer, not OG Loc the rapper/gangsta.

**Outside…**

CJ kicked down the door and shot a Balla in the face as he ran down the hall. Sweet turned a corner and took out two more with his AK-47.

Cesar and Kendl turned to the right and managed to take out four more Ballas. Denise and Emmet nailed two more in the front.

They made their way up the stairs killing more Ballas. And all of the sudden it was silent.

No more Ballas were coming up the stairs. No more gunshots going off. CJ pushed the door open at the top of the stairs.

The door opened slowly with a loud creak to a small office area with a bookshelf and a leather couch. The most noticeable feature was Loc laying dead on the floor.

"Holy shit! They killed Loc!" CJ said. Everyone rushed in and examined Loc's dead body. A look of desperation was frozen on his face.

There was another creaking noise and the sound of a shotgun blast was heard. Everyone turned to see B Dup with a shotgun in his hand. Emmet was doubled over in pain.

"Drop them guns." B Dup said as he pulled a 9MM and shot Emmet in the head. Everyone dropped their weapons.

"I gotta admit CJ. You're pretty fuckin hard to kill. The spic is too. Way harder than big bad rapper Madd Dogg was." He said.

"You killed Madd Dogg?" CJ asked. "Damn straight. Anyone who helped you out deserves to die. Now his albums are gonna sell better than ever." B Dup replied.

"I killed your rapper pall Madd Dogg, your little twerp of a friend here OG Loc, your gun supplier Emmet, my old bitch of a pal Big Bear, your girlfriend Denise…" He said and fired another shot, hitting Denise between the eyes. She fell dead to the ground.

"…And now I'm gonna kill you and that damn spic. You shoulda killed me when you had the chance CJ. I'm one dangerous mothafucka." He said as he smiled evilly.

B Dup raised the shotgun and pointed it at Sweet, CJ, Kendl, and Cesar. "Now the Grove's gonna be all mine." He said.

There was a muffled sound and B Dup dropped to the floor. As he fell over a bullet hole could be seen in the back of his head.

A man in a black business suit with slicked back brown hair walked out of the shadows holding a pistol with a silencer. "Toreno?" CJ asked.

Toreno looked at CJ, "I couldn't let you die at this point in the game. You're one of my most valuable contacts." He said.

"Why couldn't you have stepped out before Denise and Emmet got killed, or even Loc?" CJ asked.

"Oh Carl. You should have learned by now that I only intervene when I have to. That crazy old bastard, the wannabe rapper, and your lady friend there meant nothing to me." Toreno said stoically.

"I will call on you again. When I do I expect you to answer." Toreno said. "Why should I. What have you done for me?" he asked.

"Well let's see. Other than killing you drugged up buddy here and getting you brother out of prison? Let's see, do you think that it was just an accident that the steering went out on Tenpenny's fire truck, or that there just happened to be a dune buggy sitting by that cemetery whenever Pulaski took off? CJ I've been helping you from the beginning." Toreno replied.

He walked back down the stairs, not a footstep could be heard. "Who the fuck was that?" Sweet asked. "Let's get out of here before the cops get here, I'll tell you in the car." CJ replied and they went down the stairs.

**One Month Later, Grove Street, Los Santos**

CJ was once again resting in his mother's home on Grove Street. He was napping, now that all the gang problems in Los Santos were handled with B Dup dead and all of the Grove Street territory retaken from the Ballas and Vagos he could now rest.

The phone rang and he startled awake, he answered the phone and a dweeby voice came on the line. "Carl! Berkeley has finally drawn the line in the sand, I need your help!" Zero's voice came over the other end.

"Zero? Can't you do this yourself?" CJ asked sleepily. "Carl! This is an emergency, we're talking all out war here! I'll explain it to you when you get here." He replied and hung up.

CJ sighed and got out of his chair, he grabbed his Colt Python off of the coffee table and got his MAC 10 out of the closet just in case.

He made his way out to the garage and got in his green Sabre. He opened the garage door and backed out into the street. He shifted the car into gear and began the long drive for San Fiero.

**Zero's RC Shop, San Fierro**

Upon arriving at Zero's shop the first thing that he noticed was that it wasn't there. In place of Zero's RC shop was a giant pile of burning rubble.

Zero came up to the car as CJ stepped out. "You see? I'm ruined and it was all Berkeley's doing." He replied.

"So we ain't gonna have to use any of them damn RC planes or cars or shit like that? Cause I swear if I gotta fly that little fuckin plane again…" CJ began.

"No! No this time it's war." Zero replied, "We take him on mano a mano" He pulled out a magnum revolver.

"Alright. Get in, where this Berkeley fool live?" CJ asked. "Well I don't know. That's why I have this tracker to follow signals put out by RC vehicles." Zero replied as he got in the sabre.

Zero and CJ drove around for several hours as they drove through the area where Woozie's apartment was he noticed that there were a lot of suspicious people around. He decided to ignore this and drove on.

After about an hour of driving around San Fiero aimlessly and scaring the living shit out of three kids flying RC airplanes, Zero finally got a strong signal coming from straight in the middle of the city.

CJ pulled the car into a back alleyway and came to a large area surrounded on all sides by buildings. A voice came over some loudspeakers.

"Hello gentlemen. It is good to see you at last. Now we shall truly see who is the strongest." "This is war Berkeley!" Zero said.

Suddenly several RC Bandits came out of all sides of the alley. CJ pulled out his python and started to blast the little cars. As soon as each one was hit it made a large explosion.

Zero helped wipe out the little cars. After a few moments of shooting they were all gone.

"Congratulations gentlemen, you've passed the first test. Now comes the second." Berkeley said as a group of RC copters came down and began dropping grenades.

CJ hit six or seven of the copters with his python, then it ran out of ammo so he pulled the MAC 10 out of his pocket and started taking out the copters.

Soon all of the copters were smithereens and Berkeley called in a group of RC Barons with machine guns.

CJ jumped behind a van with zero. He looked up at the label on the side, "Toyz in the Hood" was written in big letters.

He grabbed his MAC 10 and opened the door to the van and climbed inside. To his dismay, Berkeley was nowhere to be found but there was an AK-47 laying in the seat with a note that said, "Good luck Carl. – Toreno" on it.

CJ grabbed the gun and stepped out, he began blasting Barons out of the air with the superior firepower.

No sooner had all the planes been blasted out of the sky then a convoy of RC tanks appeared from out of nowhere.

CJ rolled behind another van, this one said, "Top Fun" on the side. He opened the door and again there was no Berkeley to be found, but he did find a flamethrower that had also been left by Toreno.

He grabbed the flamethrower and took out all of the tanks. Zero cheered him on as he did this.

Again Berkeley's voice came over the loudspeaker, "Congratulations. But there is one more ace in the hole that I have left for you."

Suddenly RC Barons, Bandits, tanks, and copters came from everywhere turning the alley into a war zone.

CJ looked around for where Berkeley might be and he discovered a large antenna on top of one of the buildings he noticed a wire branching from the antenna down to a below ground apartment.

He walked across the alley, being sure to dodge the explosions. "Hey what are you doing?" Berkeley's voice came over the speaker.

CJ flung the door open to the apartment and walked in. There was a man in his mid thirties, he was mostly bald with thick black glasses. He was wearing a wife beater with the words "I'm with stupid" on it with an arrow pointing down. He was wearing shorts and socks that didn't match.

"Aw man. You Berkeley? I used to beat up motha fuckas like you when I was ten." CJ said as he raised the AK-47 and shot all of the remotes.

Immediately all of the RC vehicles outside shut down. Zero came in, "Berkeley…" he said with anger in his voice.

CJ handed Zero the AK, "Here. End your troubles." He said. Zero took the large machine gun in his hands and pointed it at Berkeley.

His finger tightened on the trigger and in a spray of gunfire Berkeley was dead. "There. Now you'd best not call me again." CJ said as walked out and go in his car.

"Thanks a ton Carl. You saved me." Zero said as CJ drove off. "There goes a true American hero." He said as he began to walk away, suddenly he tripped over a tank and face first onto the ground.

CJ thought that since he was in San Fiero anyway he might as well check on his garage to make sure that everything was going okay.

**CJ's Garage, Doherty, San Fierro**

He pulled up to the garage in Doherty and got out of his car. He walked inside to see what was going on.

Jethro, Dwaine, The Truth, Kent Paul, and Maccer were sitting around on folding chairs talking and smoking weed.

CJ fanned the smoke away, "Jesus Christ man. How much you guys smoke?" he asked.

The Truth looked up, "Carl! My brother, I have brought an entire bale of my prime stuff. My farm is going strong again care to sit down and have a toke?"

"Naw man. You know I don't do that shit anyhow." CJ replied. "So Paul. How's Maccer doing with his… problem."

"He's worse than bloody ever. He had to go to the bloody doctor because he had friction burns." Kent replied. "I'm bloody wasted!" Maccer shouted out.

Wanting to quickly change the subject, CJ turned to Dwaine and Jethro. "So how's business?"

Dwaine looked up with blood shot eyes, "Man… W-we've got some serious fucking pr- Cough Cough problems here. The Da Nang… Da Nang… Ha ha ha. That's a funny word… Da Nang." Dwaine said, annunciating the word Da Nang.

"What the Da Nang boys is giving you trouble?" CJ asked. "Yeah Cough Cough they're wanting protection money or they say that they'll shut us down. They run the docks." Jethro, the much less stoned of the two mechanics, said.

"All right. I'll take care of the Da Nang boys for you. You guys just be careful with the bud. Jesus man it's like being in a smokehouse." CJ said as he walked back outside to his car.

**The Docks, San Fierro**

CJ got to the entrance to the docks and shut the engine off to his car, he set the parking break and got out.

CJ snuck quietly between the storage crates. Around a corner he heard some people talking, he peaked around to see several Da Nang boys standing and talking to Triads.

CJ was shocked to see this since the Triads and Da Nang boys were against each other. He watched as an old bald Chinese man walked up to them, at first glance he thought it was Ran Fa Li, but upon closer inspection he discovered that it was not so.

"Ah, Minister Shang Chu." One of the Da Nang boys said as they bowed. "Enough of the formalities. I was forced to come all the way here from London for this, Ran Fa Li must be destroyed, and with him that blind one as well." Shang Chu said.

"Of course Minister. That is why we have decided to ally with you. For far too long have the Mountain Cloud boys been a thorn in our sides, we look forward to destroying them." The Da Nang boy said.

CJ decided that he had better tell Woozie immediately. He crept slowly back to his car, being sure that he wasn't being watched. He took out his cell phone and started punching in numbers.

"Four Dragons Hotel and Casino." Came on the other end, "This is CJ. I need to speak to Woozie." CJ said.

"One moment." The man on the other end said. There was a moment of silence and then Woozie came in on the other end, "Carl? What do you need?" he asked.

"Woozie we got an emergency here in San Fiero. The Da Nang boys have teamed up with the Triad, some guy named Shang Chu said he came here from London." CJ said.

"Did you say Shang Chu?" Woozie asked. "Yeah." CJ replied. "I'll talk to you when I get there, meet me at your garage in Doherty he'll have my apartment under surveillance." Woozie replied.

**CJ's Garage, Doherty, San Fierro**

CJ pulled into the garage, he could see Woozie's car parked outside. He walked into the office area to find Woozie and Triads standing there.

"Carl. We're in very very deep shit here. Shang Chu is one of the highest ranking Triads in the world. Several years ago he and Minister Lee had a falling out when he just abandoned Liberty City due to the Mafia." Woozie said.

"When a rival Triad, and a very incompetent one at that, took over Liberty City Shang Chu was enraged. So now the Snake Eyes triad lead by Chunkie Lee Chong has control of Liberty ,he ordered Minister Lee to take the city for him." Woozie continued.

Carl looked at Woozie, his hands were shaking and his usual calm demeanor was gone, replaced by a nervous wreck of a man.

"When Minister Lee declined the order he and Shang Chu became sworn enemies. Shang Chu has been in London for as long as I have known him and he has never come here to deal with us. Apparently something has driven him past the breaking point." Woozie said, he gulped loudly, his hands were shaking erratically.

"What got you so shaken up Woozie?" CJ asked. "Minister Chu is a very powerful man, he has the second largest group of Triads in the world, matched only by the one in China. He was the man who killed my father." Woozie said.

"Don't you worry Woozie. We'll take care of this guy." CJ said. "How. I have four hundred men at my disposal. He's at least a thousand strong not to mention that he has the assistance of the Da Nang boys. How am I supposed to stop him?"

"I got a plan for that. Get a hold of this Shang Chu guy and tell him to meet you tomorrow at noon at the docks." CJ said. "What have you got planned?" Woozie asked. "You'll see. I gotta go get some shit, just tell him and bring your men to the docks tomorrow." CJ said as he got in his car and drove off.

"Come on. We'd better go contact Shang Chu." Woozie said. Woozie grabbed the door handle on his car and stepped inside. He pulled the cell phone out of his pocket and began to dial a number.

"Hello Wu Xi Mu you insolent whelp." Shang Chu said. "How did you know it was me?" Woozie asked. "Who else would be calling me? What is it you wish, do you plan to beg for mercy?" Shang Chu asked.

"No. I do not fear you Shang Chu. Tomorrow at noon we meet at the docks to settle this once and for all." Woozie said, trying to sound fearless. "Your words say that you are unafraid, but your voice quakes like that of a child." Shang Chu said.

"We shall see who is truly a child tomorrow at noon." Woozie said and he hung up the phone. "Do you think we stand a chance against him?" the driver asked. "It is doubtful. But Carl seems confident and he's never failed me before." Woozie replied.

**The Docks, San Fierro, 11:00**

Woozie was gathered at the docks with his men. CJ pulled up in his car and stepped out, he was holding an M-16, had a belt full of grenades, a backpack, his colt on a holster on his hip, and a bazooka strapped to his back.

"So what's your master plan Carl? How do we plan to take care of all of Shang Chu's men and the Da Nang boys?" Woozie asked. "You let me handle the Da Nang boys, they all gonna get a little surprise. Right now I need you to take thirty of your men and put them in those boats." Carl said gesturing to thirty Reefer's sitting by the docks.

"Now they need to go out a ways and wait for my signal. What you need to do is get about forty of your men on that cargo ship, make sure all of Shang Chu's men get onboard and head for the cargo hold. Then you'll know what to do next." CJ said.

"What about the rest of the men?" Woozie asked. "Leave em here to deal with the Da Nang boys. Have em hide until the Triads can't help em any more." CJ replied. "Very well, we have an hour to prepare. Men get in your positions."

**The Docks, San Fierro, 12:00**

The clock struck noon and the Triads began driving in. CJ had stacked the containers so that there was only one entrance and it created a bottleneck. The triads that were on shore were under strict orders not to reveal themselves until Shang Chu's men were onboard the ship.

As soon as the last Triad car pulled in CJ dropped a storage crate in front of the entrance, blocking the Da Nang boys from coming in. He left orders with a Triad to pick it up only when all of Shan Chu's men were on the ship.

He jumped off of the crane and pulled the cord on the backpack and a parachute came out. He drifted down onto the ship and cut the parachute loose with his knife.

He pulled the pin off a grenade and tossed it down amongst the group of Shang Chu's men. There was an explosion and Triads went flying. He repeated this until he was out of grenades.

CJ watched as all of Shang Chu's men boarded the cargo ship and went below deck following Woozie's men. He took the bazooka off of his back and shot the ramp. It exploded.

He made his way up to the cabin and got the ship moving. He had already made sure that it was running earlier. The propellers began moving full steam ahead and CJ made his way out to the circle of Reefer's in the middle of the bay.

**Below Deck**

Woozie and his men ran for their lives through the cargo hold of the ship. They were given specific orders to go down one side and run as fast as they could to the other, not stopping unless they had to.

Woozie and two triads brought up the lead while the other thirty-eight fired behind them taking out what Triads they could. Woozie ran up a set of stairs and he felt the heat of the sun hit his face letting him know that he was back outside.

Gradually he heard all his men come up the stairs and shut the heavy steel door to the cargo hold. He heard it being bolted shut, and that's when he noticed something strange. The sounds of gunfire were distant.

He heard footsteps coming, "I got the entrance sealed up, you guys get the exit?" CJ asked. "Yes we've taken care of it. Why does the fighting sound so far away?" Woozie asked. "Because we're a long way from it. We're out to sea here." CJ replied.

"What was the point in this plan?" Woozie asked. "I'm gonna blow up the ship. I got twelve hundred pounds of explosives on a time fuse and right now we have…" CJ clicked the button on his handheld detonator. "Ten minutes to get off of this ship."

CJ grabbed Woozie around the waist and jumped off of the ship. The rest of Woozie's men followed suit. They all swam to the Reefers and got onboard.

Woozie crawled on the deck of one of the Reefers, he spit out a mouthful of sea water. "Let's get out of here now." He said to the ship's captain. The Reefers took off back toward the mainland.

**On Shore**

As soon as CJ blew up the ramp to the ship, the Triad in the tower picked up the container blocking the entrance to the battlefield. The Da Nang boys rushed in and the battle began.

Ten cars were pulled up and parked sideways to act as a barrier to shoot from. The Triads were at a severe disadvantage since they had to peak around corners to shoot.

Suddenly out of nowhere a helicopter appeared. It was the sky crane that CJ had stolen to steal the armored truck for the casino heist. Kent Paul was piloting the helicopter. Maccer was operating the minigun from the side door. The Truth was operating the crane.

The Truth grabbed one of the containers and dropped it on a group of Da Nang boys. Maccer fired a round of shells from the minigun taking out five of the cars.

Suddenly from behind the group of Da Nang boys came a car covered in metal plating. Jethro and Dwaine were the culprits of this, they had built this mad max style car in the garage.

It was a perennial covered in sheets of steel, small slits in the plating to see out of, tracks rather than tires, a remote operated minigun on top (which was being operated by Zero of course), and a cow catcher on the front with two foot long spikes protruding from it.

"You know. This is Déjà vu, I did almost the exact same thing about eleven years ago." Paul said as he kept the cover hovering above the cars. "Oh really. Eleven years ago I was having me go with about fifty different sluts." Maccer said.

"You lying sack of shit. You never did that. That was a movie you watched." Paul replied. "How do you know? You weren't there." Maccer said.

Jethro ran over another group of Da Nang boys, Dwaine was smoking weed and laughing. "Who needs protection when you have this bitches!" he yelled.

Suddenly there was a giant explosion, everyone turned their eyes to the water as the cargo ship exploded into a million pieces.

The Reefers docked and Woozie, Carl, and all the men involved with getting rid of Shang Chu's Triads came ashore and began wiping out Da Nang boys.

"Holy shit! They took out the Triads! Let's get the fuck out of here!" one of the Da Nang boys yelled and with that they all ran home with their tails between their legs.

The helicopter landed and the car stopped. Everyone congregated there in the center of the battle zone.

"Hey Maccer man that was some nice shooting." CJ said. "Whatever let's go get pissed." He replied. "By the way nice job with the crane there Truth." Jethro said. "The mind is like a crane. It lifts things up and drops them on unsuspecting Vietnamese gangsters." Truth replied.

"So was Shang Chu on the ship with his men?" Zero asked. "It is doubtful. But maybe he was bloodthirsty enough that he came for me. We can only hope that he was onboard the ship when it exploded." Woozie replied.

"We'd better get the fuck outta here before the cops get here." CJ said. "Yes you're right. Let's meet back at the garage to celebrate a great victory." Woozie replied.

So everyone ran for their cars and took off before the cops arrived to one of the most chaotic scenes that they had seen in years.

**CJ's Garage, Doherty, San Fierro**

Back at the garage everyone was celebrating the victory that had just occurred. Almost everyone was drinking, except of course for Truth, who was doing exactly what he always did.

"Carl I thank you for everything, but it's getting late and I had better be going." Woozie said. He stood up and began to walk out when his phone rang, he pulled it out of his coat and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Woozie asked. "Yes? Really? Okay, I'll be right there." He flipped the phone shut and placed it back in his coat. A look of anger was on his face, CJ suspected that if he hadn't been wearing his glasses that hatred could be seen in his eyes.

"Carl I would like to ask for your help again if that's not too much trouble." Woozie said. "What's the matter?" CJ asked. "We have a problem in Los Santos, I'll tell you on the way there." Woozie replied.

CJ followed Woozie out to his car, "Here. You drive." Woozie said handing CJ the keys. He got in the passenger seat as CJ went around on the other side and got in. The black Infernus pulled out and headed to Los Santos.

"So what got you all pissed off?" CJ asked. "The mafia. I was hoping that with the Leones and Sindaccos out of Los Santos that our troubles with Caligula's Casino was over. But now the Forelli's have decided that they're not crazy about the 'Four Dragons' being there so they want protection money." Woozie replied.

"So what we gonna do? Another heist?" CJ asked. "No… we're going to waltz into Caligula's, go into the office, and I'm going to shoot Mike Forelli in fat fucking face!" Woozie replied.

"Well I like the ending but the plan's for shit. I got a better idea, how about you get me a silenced pistol, a knife, some brass knuckles, and some night vision goggles and I handle this myself." CJ said.

"I like this plan. Let's swing by the 'Four Dragons' I have all of that there in the little closet where we planned the heist." Woozie said. "Okay then, let's do this thing." CJ replied.

**Four Dragons Casino, The Strip, Los Santos**

"Okay Carl. One knife, one silenced pistol, one pair of brass knuckles, and one pair of night vision goggles." Woozie said as he tossed all the items in a small bag and handed them to CJ.

"Thanks Woozie. I'll handle this tonight, you got a motorcycle that I can borrow?" CJ asked. "There's one out back." Woozie replied.

CJ took his bag of stuff and went out behind the casino to find a PCJ sitting in waiting for him. He got on the bike and started it, the engine roared to life as he kicked the bike into gear.

"Maybe after this I can get some peace and fucking quiet." CJ said as he sped down the street to Caligula's Casino.

CJ pulled up to Caligula's and parked the bike. He made like he was going to enter the casino and faked left into the bushes.

Once in the bushes, CJ jumped the wall and crept into the back yard area behind the casino. After searching for a few moments he found what he was looking for, an air conditioning vent.

CJ crawled through the deep vents wondering to himself how he always got caught up in shit like this. Crawling through vents to kill a mafia boss, how stupid did that sound?

CJ peeked down into one of the vents. It was the casino floor, not what he was looking for. He crawled a few more feet and peeked again, a bunch of men dressed as Elvis were emptying cashboxes into bags.

CJ shrugged and continued to crawl on through the vents, he would continue to look down, but not once did he ever find Mike Forelli's office.

Finally he reached a vent with a bright light coming through it, he looked down to see a very short fat man with brown hair smoking a cigar.

"So you'd be interested in our industry Mr. uhh… I don't remember you saying you name?" Mike asked. "Jericho. Just call me Jericho." The man said, CJ could not see him.

"So when can you start?" Mike asked. "Whenever. I just want you to know Mr. Forelli that I'm a very good bodyguard and I'll do whatever it takes to help you out." Jericho replied, CJ could sense something bad about this guy just by listening to his voice.

"Alright. You start tomorrow." Mike said. CJ heard Jericho stand up and walk out. He heard the door slam as Jericho left.

Mike sat still for a while and then the phone rang. "Hello Mike Forelli…" he began talking but CJ didn't listen, he saw this as his golden opportunity.

He slowly opened the vent cover and dropped quietly down onto the shag carpet behind Mike. He crept up slowly and placed the gun to his head as he sliced the phone cord.

CJ knew that he wasn't actually going to kill Mike, that would have been stupid. But he didn't want him remembering any distinguishing feature about him, so when he talked he did his best Big Smoke impression.

"Who are you?" Mike asked. "Listen Forelli. You fucking leave the Four Dragons Casino. You know what happened to the Sindaccos? I killed them that's what. Shot em all. Salvatore got off easy when I just heisted this casino and left him alive. But so help me Mike, I will kill you." CJ said.

"Jesus this town ain't no place for slant eyes, this is a mafia town." Mike replied. CJ took his knife and stabbed it into Mike's desk. "You stay away from the four dragons or I will kill you Mike." He said.

Suddenly the door burst open and Jericho rushed in, a .44 in each hand. CJ turned and without thinking dove through the window behind Mike.

CJ landed in the bushes and got up quickly. He ran and hopped on the PCJ, he kicked the bike into gear and sped away as quickly as he could.

_The next day Mike Forelli was on the first flight to Liberty City. Jericho did not go with him but instead went to Vice City to find work as a bodyguard for another powerful gangster._

_CJ returned to Los Santos and finally enjoyed the peace and quiet that he'd hoped for. All three cities were in calm now and it seemed that San Andreas belonged to CJ. And the rest is history._

_Next Chapter: Tommy Vercetti just isn't as young and spry as he used to be so he hires a new driver. The man goes by the name of Tanner and there's just something suspicious about him._

_Author's Notes: Sorry this chapter wasn't anywhere near the caliber of the last one. I just couldn't get into the characters heads like I could with the Liberty City characters, I tried to with OG Loc, I hope I made him semi-likeable before I killed him off at least._

_Anyway I hope to have more luck with the next chapter and hope to bring some of that oh-so-good characterization next time. But please keep reading and reviewing, I beg of you. Till next time. –M.D._


	6. Driving Mr Vercetti

**Chapter 6: Driving Mr. Vercetti**

**2002, Vercetti Mansion, Starfish Island, Vice City**

Tommy Vercetti, now forty-six years old sat at his desk in his fancy blue suit. Across from him sat a man in his twenties. He was wearing a blue button up shirt and blue jeans. His hair was slightly spiked and he looked like he could handle himself in a fight.

"So what makes you think you have what it takes to be my personal go to guy, my driver?" Tommy asked. The man looked at him, he spoke with a deep, slightly raspy, voice that commanded attention, "I'm the best driver that this city has to offer." He replied.

Tommy looked at the man, "Well there's only one way to find out. Let's go see if you got what it takes." He said. He got up from his desk and walked down the stairway, the man followed close behind him.

They walked out to the courtyard in front of the mansion, there was an old 1982 Infernus parked outside, Tommy grabbed the keys and handed them to the man, then he got in the passenger seat.

The man took the keys and got in, "Buckle up." He said. Tommy smiled, this guy reminded him of himself.

The man shifted the car into gear and took off down the street towards East Vice City. He ramped the car off the little hump as he came over the bridge and got a good twenty feet of air before landing again.

He jerked right and sped across the bridge that went to the Ken Rosenberg's old office, the man did a cop slide and went towards Ocean beach. He made another turn and headed towards the Malibu Club.

The car swerved around the corner by the Malibu and did a full rotation turning towards the ramp next to the club. The man revved the engine and took off, Tommy thought he was going to go by the ramp and kill them.

But the front right tire hit the ramp and the car did a full 360 in the air and landed on its tires on the other side of the canal.

The man began driving back towards Vercetti's mansion, there was a car carrier truck driving down the road but it was empty and the ramp was positioned just right.

The man floored the car and launched off the ramp, over the wall to Tommy's mansion, and landed perfectly in the parking space where the car had been before.

"Will that be enough or should we see if I can get us onto a building?" the man asked. "That'll do." Tommy replied, a little surprised at this man's driving skill.

Tommy went back to the office and sat down, the man was close behind. "So when do I start?" the man asked. "Tomorrow. What's your name anyway kid?" Tommy asked.

The man looked at Tommy. "Call me Tanner." He said as he got up and walked down the stairs. He went out to his car and drove off.

Tommy went back and sat down at his desk. He had to admit that Tanner was good, hell Tanner was better than he was. But he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd seen this driver somewhere before.

Then it came to him, Tanner had been one of Diaz's men, at least he thought that's where he had seen him. He hoped that if he was right that Tanner wasn't planning on killing him.

The previous two coke barons had stood as a lesson to Tommy, Diaz was a lesson to be careful who you trust, and the previous coke baron, an Italian by the name of Tony Montana also called Scarface, stood as an example not to think you're invincible.

Tommy had mixed feelings about this Tanner, he reminded him of himself when he'd come to Vice City, which was good and bad. Since Tommy remembered why he had worked for Diaz.

Tommy decided that he needed to relax so he turned on his radio, "Hi there folks. I'm DJ Tommy "the Nightmare" Smith. In the 80's you may remember a little band called Crystal Sid and you may also remember the devilishly handsome lead singer. Now I'm on the radio and loving every minute of it. Even if K-DST kicked me off the air for calling that caller a shit head, I'm back with a new station. This next song was one of the better 80's rock ballads, this is Golden Earring's hit Twilight Zone. You're listening to V Rock"

Tommy liked V Rock with its new DJ, Lazlow was always kind of a poser anyway. Supposedly he was doing a talk radio station in Liberty City now.

Tommy opened his desk drawer and grabbed a cigar out, he clipped the tip and lit it. He decided that whatever happened he could handle it, he always had before.

**Just Outside of Vice City**

A black Infernus sped down the interstate, closing in on Vice City. Claude Speed was the driver of this fast car. He had run into a problem in Liberty City and had come to see Ray Machowski about it.

The note that Ray had left in his lockup whenever he fled Liberty City had read, "See ya in Miami." Claude later found out that this was code for Vice City. So he got in his car and sped quickly to this safe haven in hopes of finding the crooked detective.

The song playing on the radio ended. "God I love that song. Makes you realize that the 80's wasn't all synthesizers and pink neon lights. It was about rock, rock in its purest form. On that note here's the Deep Purple smash hit, 'Smoke on the Water' this is V Rock."

Claude also had an ulterior motive for coming to Vice. Recently he had found himself missing Calita a lot. When he discovered where Ray was his mind instantly flashed to Calita as she parted.

As the loud guitar riff on "Smoke on the Water" roared loudly over the car's sound system. Claude was deep in thought about how he would find either Calita or Ray. He needed a major crime boss to help him out, and that's when a name came to mind.

The name hit Claude like a ton of bricks, he had heard Toni say it. "Hey this kid's good but he's no Tommy Vercetti." Tommy Vercetti, the coke baron of all of Vice City, of course this was where he would be able to get information but he needed to find a way to meet this great gangster.

**Later, Ocean Beach, Vice City**

After asking around for a bit Claude discovered that Colonel Juan Cortez was throwing one of his famous parties on his Yacht in Vice City harbor. However this was a dressy occasion and he would need some dressy clothes.

Claude looked down at his dusty tattered leather jacket, his black sneakers, and his green cargo pants. This wouldn't do, he would need a suit, but where would he find one on such short notice?

Claude spied a payphone, he walked up and opened up the phone book to the yellow pages. He found a place called Raphael's nearby, it said that they made suits quickly.

Claude turned around just in time to see his Infernus speed away. He should have known better than to leave the door unlocked. But no matter, he was able to adapt quickly.

Claude pulled a medium length baseball bat out of his pant leg as a PCJ-600 came speeding towards him, he swung with all his might and sent the rider flying backwards as the bike continued driving for a few feet and then toppled over.

Claude picked up the PCJ and got on. He revved the engine and took off down the road. The rider managed to yell out, "Hey that's my bike!" which was a bad idea since he had some broken ribs.

**Raphael's, Ocean Beach, Vice City**

Claude walked out of Raphael's dressed in a black pinstripe suit, he had a suitcase in his left hand which contained his clothing, a sawn off shotgun, and a tech 9. His Desert Eagle was inside his jacket pocket.

Claude jumped back on the PCJ which was miraculously still there since Vice City was so full of crime. He took off towards Vice City Harbor.

**Colonel Cortez's Yacht, Washington Beach, Vice City**

Claude walked up on deck and approached an aging man in a khaki colored shirt wearing a red scarf. "I do not believe I have met you before, are you new to this city?" the man asked.

Claude nodded, "I am Colonel Juan Cortez, what is your name?" Cortez asked. Claude opened his mouth, it still seemed strange to speak after being silent for so many years. "Claude Speed. I was looking for work, maybe with Tommy Vercetti." Claude replied.

"A noble goal Mr. Speed. However only men with reputations get jobs with Tommy Vercetti. Anyway, let me show you who's who around here." Cortez said.

Cortez gestured to an overweight man in a very disheveled suit, he had a large bushy black mustache. "That is Umberto Robina. The leader of the Cubans in Vice City, he welcomes fresh faces in Vice City to work for him. You can find him at Café Robina in Little Havana." Cortez said.

"Looks like an asshole to me." Claude remarked. Cortez let out a laugh, "I suppose that assumption is correct but he would be a good starting point to getting you a reputation."

A large biker looking man with a gray ponytail pulled back behind his bald head walked by. He was dressed in a leather vest and a blue long sleeved shirt, he was wearing blue jeans and his attitude conveyed anger.

"That is Mitch Baker. The leader of all the bikers in Vice City. I would suggest working for Umberto and getting a small reputation before going for him." Cortez said without Claude asking.

"Who else?" Claude asked. "Well there's me of course. I always have a few jobs for an enterprising crook such as yourself, also my daughter Mercedes might have some work for you, and of course my newest lieutenant." Cortez replied.

Cortez whistled and a woman dressed in khaki pants and a green tank top walked up the stairs. Claude's jaw nearly dropped on the realization of who it was and her reaction was nearly the same.

"This is my first Lieutenant Calita." Cortez said. Claude shook hands, "Uh… Colonel could I have a moment with this gentleman?" Calita asked. "Why of course my dear." He replied and walked off.

Calita grabbed Claude by the collar and pulled him downstairs where she had come from. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I came to see Ray Machowski and thought that Tommy Vercetti could help me find him." Claude replied.

Suddenly Calita's eyes grew large, "Did you just talk?" she asked. "Yeah you can thank your cunt of a sister for that." Claude replied rubbing his throat.

"Where is Catalina?" Calita asked. "In about a million pieces in the Liberty City harbor. I shot down her helicopter with a rocket launcher; you don't exactly come back from that." Claude replied.

"Why did you… whatever, it doesn't matter. But you want to work for Tommy Vercetti?" she asked. Claude nodded. "Well be careful. I was working for this guy named Jericho, there was this undercover cop named Tanner who got me arrested." Calita replied.

"Now…" Calita said shutting the door. "Let's do a little reminiscing." She said as she slowly began to pull her shirt off.

**The Next Day…**

**Café Robina, Little Havana, Vice City**

Claude walked into Café Robina cool and cocky. He was back in his street clothes and ready for action. The bell above the door rang loudly as it closed, signaling his entrance into the building.

Claude spotted Umberto by the bar drinking Tequila. His hair was a salt and pepper color and was in a mullet even though the 80's were long past. He was wearing a wife beater and blue sweat pants.

Claude walked up to the barand sat down next to Umberto. "Hey Dumbass." he said. Umberto looked up. "What you want man?" he asked.

"I hear you're the guy to come to for a job." Claude replied. Umberto was quiet for a moment and then began to laugh. "What the fuck is so damn funny?" Claude asked.

"Why should I hire you? I don't even know who you are." Umberto said. "What do you wanna know?" Claude asked.

"Your name would be a good start." Umberto replied. "My name ain't important. But if ya gotta call me something, call me Fido." Claude replied, he hated that name but it would have to do for the time being.

"All right Fido. I have a job for you. You do this job for me, I consider hiring you, you screw it up, I kill you." Umberto said. "Sounds fair, what do I do?" Claude asked.

"Just be at the "Life's a Beach" sign in Little Haiti tomorrow at 6:00 and you get your job." Umberto said. "Can do." Claude said as he got up and walked out of the café.

**Across Town…**

"So what's the deal with this Vercetti guy?" Tobias Jones, a detective with the Miami police force, asked. "Vercetti's gonna be a tough nut to crack, but I can do it. He's planning a big job here in a couple of weeks." Tanner, an undercover cop and Tobias' partner, replied.

Tobias was a large black man in his thirties, he was wearing black jeans, a white T-shirt, and a black jacket. His head was shaved bald and he had a goatee.

"So what's the big job anyway?" Tobias asked. "I don't know. Vercetti won't tell me yet. I just know he's gonna need a good driver." Tanner replied.

"Let me guess that would be you?" Tobias asked. "Yeah, I wowed the old man with a few tricks. You know the 360 over the river, stuff like that. Anyway this job's definitely a robbery of some sort, the only problem is that I don't know what we're robbing and when." Tanner replied.

"Well you got your mission brother." Tobias said. "You know it. Anyway I gotta get back to it." Tanner replied. "Alright see ya." Tobias said. Tanner got up and walked out.

**Little Haiti, Vice City (The Next Morning)**

Claude waited outside, he was getting tired of waiting for Robina. "Where is that fat fuck?" he thought to himself as he looked at his watch. It was six fifteen, Robina was supposed to have shown up at six.

A Hermes pulled up, it was black with flames on the sides. This car reminded Claude of the Diablo Stallions back in Liberty. This thought remained in his mind as his hand slipped into his jacket pocket and grabbed hold of the 9MM inside.

The window rolled down and a Cuban poked his head out. "Hey, your name Fido?" the man asked. Claude nodded. "Name's Pepe. I work for Robina. Get in." The man said.

Claude walked around the car and got in on the passenger side. His hand still remained on the pistol in his pocket, just in case this was a trap. The radio was playing loudly.

"Hey folks. This is Tommy "the Nightmare" Smith here with some more sounds of the 70's and 80's here on VROCK. Right now we got a little Guns N' Roses, and while we're on that subject, what was with Slash leaving the band in the first place. I mean if anybody should have left it should have been that pussy Axl Rose, I mean what a disgrace to the name of Rock N' Roll. Anyway here they are with 'Welcome to the Jungle'" came from the radio.

"Okay Fido, here's the deal. About fourteen years ago Tommy Vercetti killed Auntie Poulet, the leader of the Haitians. We had about ten years of peace until about four years ago." Pepe said.

"What changed?" Claude asked. "Some piece of shit named Lomaz. He worked for the Gator, a big drug dealer around here. But seeing as now the Gator's dead, well he went after some new work so he took up leadership in the Haitians. They been hitting us harder than ever lately." Pepe said.

"So what's the plan?" Claude asked. "We got a three part attack planned. First step is what we're doing now, tell those Haitian bastards we mean business. We're gonna do some drive bys." Pepe said.

Pepe handed Claude an Uzi. "Kill fifteen Haitians and I pay you." He said. Claude rolled down the window and pulled the lever back on the uzi.

Pepe turned the corner in the Hermes and was spotted by a group of Haitians. Claude popped out the window with the Uzi. He pulled the trigger and instantly nailed one between the eyes.

"One." He counted to himself. He sprayed across and three more fell to the ground. "Two, three, four."

Another group of Haitians came running from behind and a second came from in front. Claude pulled another Uzi from his pocket and fired in both directions. "Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten."

Suddenly Claude felt a pair of arms grab him around the midsection. He was pulled from the car as it drove on. He looked up to see his attacker, it was a Haitian gangster.

The Hermes sped up and took off out of Little Haiti. Pepe was abandoning the mission since it was a failure.

The Haitian brought a fist down hitting Claude in the face. Claude hit back, more Haitians ran up and began kicking him. One of the gangsters pulled a pistol and shot him in the right shoulder.

Claude staggered to a sitting position. "What you be havin ta say fer yeself?" the gangster asked. "Fuck you." Claude replied. The last thing he saw was the business end of a baseball bat, and then darkness.

Pepe sped down the street. Fido was dead, he was sure of it. The Haitians had filled him full of holes. So much for this great assassin that Umberto had said he'd got, this guy was nothing.

Pepe made it back into Cuban territory he turned down the street and pulled in the alleyway behind Café Robina and parked the Hermes. He stepped out and walked in the back door of the café.

"Where's Fido?" Umberto asked. "Dead! The Haitians pulled him out of the car I drove away as quickly as I could." Pepe replied. "Did you see them kill him?" Umberto asked. "No." Pepe replied.

**Location Undisclosed**

Claude's eyelids fluttered open as he awoke. "Hello." A voice came. Before Claude stood a Haitian man in black dress pants, a red button up shirt, a black vest, and a black fedora.

"Who the hell are you?" Claude asked. "Call me Lomaz. You see you killed a lot of my men. We know that the Cubans hired you, but the question is… which Cuban and where are they at?" Lomaz asked.

"Go fuck yourself." Claude replied. He had no real problem ratting out someone like Robina but he wasn't about to give information to a piss ant like Lomaz. This Haitian was henchman material, not leader.

"Very well." Lomaz replied. A man in a heavy leather apron and a pair of jumper cables approached. "We'll just let Brother Voodoo here take care of you."

Lomaz and the other Haitians left the room and locked the iron door. It was just Claude and "Brother Voodoo" in the room. He had a monster sized headache and the gunshot wound on his shoulder hurt like hell.

Brother Voodoo placed the electrodes on Claude's shoulder blades. He jumped with the pain and struggled against the chair he was tied to as one thousand volts of electricity coursed through his veins.

Claude slumped down in his chair and didn't move. Brother Voodoo leaned down and poked him with the electrode, he didn't move. He leaned closer to see if he could hear his breathing.

Claude's eyes opened suddenly and he lunged forward sinking his teeth into Brother Voodoo's ear.

Brother Voodoo screamed loudly as blood ran down the side of his face and all over his shirt. Claude pulled away quickly severing most of the ear, he spit it on the floor and got to his feet still tied to the chair.

Claude slammed his back against the wall splintering the chair. He broke off the back of the chair and stood up, the bottom of the chair still tied to his legs and his hands still bound behind his back.

Brother Voodoo stood to open the door when Claude ran up and head butted him in the back. Voodoo hit the wall and fell to the floor.

Claude took notice of the fact that the back was broken off of the chair leaving to sharp wooden spikes where the back had been. He fell back wards and brought his feet down heavily on Voodoo.

Brother Voodoo screamed louder, the sound of puncture wounds was heard throughout the room. Blood began to run across the floor.

Brother Voodoo grunted in pain for a few moments and then was silent. Claude struggled at the ropes but he couldn't pull them loose. He looked behind him and noticed his leather jacket hanging from a hook in the corner.

Claude shuffled slowly across the floor, pulling the dead weight of Brother Voodoo with him. Finally he was just below the jacket. He got in a sitting position with Voodoo beneath him.

Claude grabbed the coat and held on. He could feel the leather stretch under his weight as he felt inside. He grabbed something and let go of the jacket.

As Claude slumped back to the floor he held up an old-time razor like some barbers used. He carefully flipped it open and began sawing on his ropes, after a few moments they came undone.

With his hands free, Claude took the razor and cut the ropes around his legs. He rolled off of Brother Voodoo and stood up. "Fucker." He said angrily as he put his jacket back on.

Claude broke off one of the chair legs and looked around. The door was heavy iron, chances are there were people outside it anyway. He looked upward and noticed a vent.

Claude punched the cover off the vent and pulled himself inside. He began crawling forward and looking for a way out of the building.

**Five Minutes Later…**

Lomaz opened the iron door. "Brother Voodoo has our captive finally started to…" he stopped suddenly as he noticed the body of Brother Voodoo laying in the corner with blood all around it.

Lomaz went closer to the body and noticed the chair sticking out of him. "Damn him. How did he get out of here?" he asked himself, that was when he noticed the vent cover laying on the floor.

"Damn it." Lomaz said. "Alert everyone!" he said. The Haitians that had come in with him ran out to tell everyone to be one guard for Claude.

**Five Minutes Later…**

Claude finally came on an empty room he dropped down and looked around. This room was an armory for sure. There were guns on every wall, there was also a bag of remote bombs.

Claude grabbed the bag as well as an M-16, an Uzi, and a 9MM off of the walls. He climbed back into the vent and began to move around.

Claude began dropping remote bombs in every room he came upon. Finally he looked down and noticed a garage type area, and there in the garage was a black Infernus. His black Infernus that had been stolen.

Claude jumped down and looked around. No one was in the immediate vicinity. He jumped in the car and started it up, suddenly the door to the garage burst open and Lomaz and several of his men ran out.

Claude gunned the engine, slowing down only to drop the bag of bombs right next to the gas tanks that were used to fill the cars. Lomaz got in a yellow Banshee with one of his men and four more piled into a Blista compact.

As Claude came out of the building he only then realized where he was. He was at the Vice City docks, he had been in an old warehouse.

When he was sure that he had reached minimum safe distance, Claude grabbed the remote detonator and hit the button.

The warehouse went up in a ball of flame as Claude sped away. The Banshee and Blista were hot on his tail, both cars were faster than his Infernus, but he was sure that he was a better driver.

The Blista came up next to him and began to ram the Infernus. The three passengers began to fire at the car.

Claude pulled away and turned the wheel back sharply ramming the Blista across the center margin and right into the path of a speeding fire truck.

Claude ground the gas pedal to the floor as the yellow Banshee got closer in his rearview mirror. Lomaz was hanging out the window with a M-4 firing at the Infernus.

Claude did the best he could to dodge the bullets of the powerful machine gun but it was a challenge. All of the sudden the Banshee just pulled off, suddenly Claude realized why.

The sound of sirens came and a squadron of police cars came up behind the Infernus. Claude could hear the sound of chopper blades whirring above him.

"Shit." Claude mumbled to himself as he did a cop slide around a corner and headed into the inner-city.

The squadron of cars followed Claude as he zoomed through Little Haiti past Kauffman Cabs. He sped into Little Havana and turned a corner when he spied an all too familiar green tint.

Apparently the cops in Vice City didn't fuck around because Claude was looking directly down the barrel of a Rhino tank. He hit the brakes as a loud crack rang out and the tank's muzzle gave a flash of light.

What happened next seemed to be in slow motion. Claude jumped out the passenger side window just as the tank shell hit the Infernus. The blast knocked him forward into an open dumpster.

**The Next Day**

Claude heard a low rumbling and he opened his eyes. He climbed out of the dumpster and hit the ground. He looked up to see a garbage truck backing up toward him.

Claude ran to the other end of the alley and looked around. He was still in Little Havana. Not two blocks from where the disaster had happened yesterday he say Café Robina.

Claude hobbled to the café and pushed the front door open. Umberto turned to the noise and opened his mouth in surprise. "Holy shit you're alive." He said.

Claude sat down in a booth. "If that's what you want to call it." He replied. "Do you know what you did?" Umberto asked. "Yeah got my ass kicked by the cops." Claude replied.

Umberto grabbed a paper, Claude read the headline to himself. "Over 800 Haitians Killed in Warehouse Explosion" he then read the rest of the article. Apparently this warehouse had been the main staging area for the Haitian gang's attack on the Cubans. That and this massacre was second only to the "Starfish Island Disaster" of '88.

"Man you got big Cajones. You got HUGE Cajones." Umberto said excitedly. "Are you coming on to me?" Claude asked. "Man you did all my work for me. Three big steps in one job. Your pay is in the back, talk to Pepe." He replied.

**Vice City Police Department, Downtown, Vice City**

"What do you make of this mess? You think it was Vercetti?" Tobias asked. "Nah. He may have done a lot of shit like this in his younger days but old age has taken a lot of the wind out of his sails. I think this was by someone else, besides they said it was a lone gunman with driving skills that rival mine." Tanner replied.

"Well this lone gunman's dead now." Tobias said. "You don't know that. They never found a body." Tanner replied. "Tanner man. His car was shot at point blank range by a Rhino. We had trouble finding the car, let alone the body of this guy." Tobias remarked.

"I just got a feeling that anyone this good to blow up and entire warehouse full of militant Haitians was crafty enough to fake his own death is all. Anyway I'd better get back to it. Vercetti said he'd have a job for me here pretty soon." Tanner said. "All right. Peace brother." Tobias replied.

**The Greasy Chopper, Downtown, Vice City**

Claude rode a PCJ-600 through Downtown Vice City and stopped at a seedy little bar by the bay called "The Greasy Chopper" he was told this was where he could find Mitch Baker.

As Claude walked in he could hear VROCK playing in the background, "Hey I'm Tommy 'The Nightmare' Smith. Now we got a kick ass little 80's hit here. This is by the man Billy Idol, it's a nice day for a 'White Wedding'. I can tell you about all twelve of my ex wives would disagree with that. This is VROCK."

Claude recognized Mitch as he stood in front of the pool table. He walked over to the biker.

"What the hell d'you want?" Mitch asked, not looking up from his game. "A job." Claude replied. "Why should I hire you?" Mitch asked. "Read the front page of the newspaper." Claude replied.

Mitch looked up from his game of pool. "You're the Vice Port Bomber?" he asked. "Yeah. Umberto Robina can vouch for me on that one." Claude replied. "I don't take greasy bastards like Robina as references." Mitch replied.

"Listen. Give me one job and I swear you won't be disappointed." Claude replied. "Fine. I been havin some trouble with the golfers. Bastards have been wrecking my boys' bikes. So I want you to go down to Leaf Links and smash every damn Caddy they got." Mitch replied.

"That it?" Claude asked. "Just one more thing. What's your name?" Mitch asked. "Just call me Fido." Claude replied as he walked out of the greasy chopper. "And don't take one of those pussy rice rockets like you rode in on there either, take a real American made bike." Mitch hollered after him.

Claude walked out of the bar and got on one of the Angel's parked by the door. He revved the engine and took off for Leaf Links.

**Leaf Links Golf Club, Leaf Links, Vice City**

Claude pulled into the driveway to Leaf Links and got off his bike. He walked up to the metal detector. "We have a dress code sir." One of the attendants said, Claude spied a pistol on his belt.

Claude got back on his bike and headed to the North Point Mall were he got all decked out with the dorkiest in golf apparel. Flannel pants, white gloves, a red and black striped sweater vest, and a white T-shirt.

Claude rode the Angel back to Leaf Links and went through the metal detector. Leaving all his weapons in the saddlebag on the bike.

Claude walked into the golf course and grabbed a nine iron out of one of the golf bags on the carts. He looked at the row of golf carts before him and at the piddly little club in his hand. This would take longer than he thought.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Came a scratchy voice from behind Claude. He turned to see Ray Machowski. "You're just like a god damn queer."

"Ray?" Claude asked. "Holy fuck! You can talk, I always thought you was one of them mute sons of bitches." Ray said. "I was now I'm not, long story. Anyway I gotta wreck all these carts, could you give me a hand?" Claude asked.

"Yeah hold on." Ray said. He walked up to the first golf cart and started it, he grabbed a roll of tape from his golf bag and taped the accelerator down. The cart took off and flew into the water.

"Good idea." Claude said. "Why do you have tape anyway?" "I got bad knees, need to tape em up sometimes." Ray replied. The two men set to work sending all the golf carts into the ocean.

It didn't take long before the golfers had their attention drawn by Ray and Claude and they were not happy. Fortunately thanks to the club's strict "no weapons" policy all the weapons they had on them were golf clubs.

Ray and Claude hopped in the last Caddy and ramped out into the street were they took off escaping those who were pursuing them. They went back to Claude's room at the hotel.

**Ocean View Hotel, Ocean Beach, Vice City**

"Kid I tell ya, I needed that. I was hopin I could come here and retire and leave my life peacefully, worrying only about what time I was gonna play golf." Ray said.

"So what went wrong?" Claude asked as he changed back into his normal clothes. "Nothing. That's the problem. I'm bored to fuckin tears out here." Ray replied.

"Well then I got good news. There's trouble in Liberty City and I need your help." Claude replied. "What the hell's wrong now? The Cartel come back?" Ray asked.

"No there's this super cop on my ass. Goes by the name of Max Payne." Claude said. Ray's eyes widened, "Oh… you're fucked kid." He replied.

"I take it that means you know him." Claude said. "That guy's a machine. You can shot a minigun at him till the barrel melts down at point blank and he won't take a god damned bullet." Ray said.

"Yeah don't I know it. I emptied an AK three times on him, dodged every fucking one." Claude said. "How am I supposed to help? You came all the way to Florida for me?" Ray asked.

"Well not just you. I came to get this Cartel named Calita and I'm working on getting Tommy Vercetti. That's why I'm doing jobs down here, to get street cred." Claude said.

"Hell I know the guy. You wanna meet him, let's head over to Starfish Island now." Ray said. "Let's go. I need to hurry as it is." Claude said.

**Vercetti Mansion, Starfish Island, Vice City**

Tommy sat with his feet on his desk. Tanner was sitting in the corner and Pepe was standing leaning against the wall as Ray walked in with a man in a black leather jacket and green cargo pants.

"I got us a fourth man for the job." Ray said as he walked in and sat down with the man. "What's your name kid?" Tommy asked.

Claude looked up, "My name ain't important, it's real unimportant, like I just got shot in the head unimportant." He said, paraphrasing Toni Cipriani.

"Well I gotta call ya something other than asshole." Tommy said. "Call me Fido." Claude replied. "All right Fido." Tommy said annunciating each syllable, "Why should I hire you?"

"Well let's see last year I… killed Chunkie Lee Chong, blew Mike Forelli to bits, killed Kenji Kassen, blew up a cargo ship, sent Salvatore Leone to an early grave, and single handedly stopped the Columbian Cartel from seizing control of Liberty City… oh yeah and I blew up my girlfriend's helicopter with a rocket launcher." Claude replied.

"So what? Do you know what they called me before the 'Coke Baron of Vice City'?" Tommy asked. "The Harwood Butcher, yeah I know my criminals. You wiped out a bunch of Mafioso's and suddenly you're famous. I killed the fucking don, I don't get shit." Claude said.

"If you want fame for a crime ya gotta get arrested. It ain't all it's cracked up to be, let me tell you. But I still ain't convinced." Tommy said. Claude stood up and grabbed a newspaper from his back pocket and laid it on the desk.

Tommy read the headline, "Why the hell you showing me this?" he asked. "Because I did that." Claude replied.

"Bullshit." Tommy said. "I did it. Pepe here can vouch for me." Claude replied. Tommy looked at Pepe, who nodded solemnly.

"All right you're in. Now sit the fuck down we need to discuss the plan." Tommy said, Claude took a seat next to Tanner who was staring at him. "What the fuck you lookin at?" he asked, Tanner looked away.

Tommy looked at the four men before him, "So here's the plan…

**Vice City Police Department, Washington Beach, Vice City**

"Basically we all have code names. I'm Wheelman, the new guy's Fido, Pepe is Gunner, Vercetti is Mr. Teal, Machowski is Crooked, and our contact who we meet after the robbery is named El Nino." Tanner said.

"Who's El Nino?" Tobias asked. "No clue, Vercetti wouldn't say. What's great though is we get this thing busted, we got the coke baron of vice city, the little terrorist that blew up the Haitian warehouse, Liberty City's most crooked cop, a concierge for the Cuban gang, and god knows what else with this contact." Tanner said.

"I'm still not sure about this. Tell me the rest of the plan." Tobias said. "Okay I drive everyone to the bank. We're all wearing coveralls and hockey masks, everybody is armed with a shotgun and a .45. I pull behind the bank and everyone gets out, they go in, do the job, we meet back at that junkyard that Cassidy used to live in an hour later." Tanner said.

"Alright. I'll be there waiting for you to do your thing there." Tobias said. "Good deal. We make our move tomorrow at noon." Tanner said as he walked out and headed back to work.

**Vercetti Mansion, Starfish Island, Vice City**

"Okay, everybody got the plan straight?" Tommy asked. Everyone nodded, "Alright. Get going, I'll meet you at the spot." He said as he went outside.

"Alright ramblers. Let's get rambling." Ray said as he stood up followed by Tanner, then Claude, then Pepe. They went out to a yellow taxi cab and climbed in.

Tanner drove to the bank, everyone was suited up as they rode towards the bank. "So everybody got the plan down?" Ray asked. "Damn straight." Claude said, pulling the action back on his .45.

Tanner pulled the car in front of the bank. "Alright. Let's do this thing." Ray said and the three men stepped out of the car, Tanner stayed in with the engine running.

Tanner watched as Claude, Ray, and Pepe walked up the stairs, they were soon joined by a woman wearing the same clothes. The doors of the bank were kicked open and they walked in.

**Claude Speed**

Claude, Ray, Pepe, and the woman who had joined them kicked the door to the bank open. Ray did all the talking.

"All right mother fuckers, nobody moves or they get their fucking heads blown off." Ray yelled loudly, everyone stood still.

"Now, everyone get out here in the middle of the floor. I hear an alarm I swear to god I will kill you." Ray yelled, everyone followed.

"Fido, Gunner, you guys take this bag. Go upstairs and get the vault open. El Nino you watch these people, any of em makes a move, waste em. I'm going for safety deposit boxes." Ray said.

Claude went upstairs with Pepe, they went to the vault. "Shit man. This thing's got a pass code. We need someone who knows it. Get the bank president."

Claude nodded and headed off into the halls to find the bank president. His search didn't take long since the bank was relatively small.

Claude walked in to the president's office. Ironically enough this bank president was also the president of the bank that Tommy had robbed years ago.

"We need the pass code." Claude said. "Dear god not again!" the president yelled, Claude put a bullet in his foot. The president let out a scream of pain.

"Let's go." Claude said, the president slowly got up and limped ahead. Claude followed close behind.

Claude led the bank president into the vault room where Pepe was waiting. "Put in your pass code." Pepe said.

The president walked forward and punched a few buttons on the keypad. The vault door opened and Pepe took a step forward, just as he did the bank president pulled out a .38 handgun and fired a shot into Pepe's stomach.

"You bastard!" Claude said as he pulled his shotgun off his back and splattered the bank president's head across the wall behind him.

Pepe sat down in the corner, blood was running across the floor. "Holy shit man. Holy shit!" Pepe screamed.

"Pepe calm down." Claude said. "Holy shit man! He fucking shot me!" Pepe said, his breathing was rapidly increasing.

"Pepe calm down!" Claude said, "I never been shot before man… never… I'm gonna die… Holy shit I'm gonna die!" Pepe said.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die." Pepe said over and over again. Claude took the handle of his pistol and smacked him across the face. "Calm the fuck down god damn it!" Claude yelled.

Claude ran to the railing that looked down on the bank floor. "El Nino! Gunner's been shot!" he yelled. At that moment a daring woman lunged for the alarm button and hit it.

The alarm gave a loud scream that rang out. "Stupid bitch!" El Nino yelled as she shot the woman at point blank with her shotgun. "We gotta get the fuck outta here!" she yelled.

"What the fuck is going on out here?" Ray asked as he ran from out of a hallway. "We gotta get the fuck out of here!" El Nino replied.

About that time tear gas canisters flew through the windows filling the room with smoke. Helicopters were heard on approach as SWAT member's broke through the skylights and repelled to the floor.

Claude picked Pepe up holding him around the waist, Pepe grabbed around his shoulder and the two men made their way out.

SWATs were coming up the stairs quickly, Claude fired four shits managing to kill two SWATs and kneecap a third. More come up the stairs to replace their fallen comrades.

"Shit! We gotta find another way out of here." Claude said as he and Pepe hobbled down the hall away from the approaching SWATs.

Claude ran into the bank president's office and shut the big heavy door, he locked it and placed a chair under the door knob. He looked up at the big window behind the president's desk.

"Pepe we gotta jump." Claude said. "No man. I'm not up for that, we can't jump." Pepe replied. "Well I'm not up for going to jail either. So I've weighed the choices and this looks like the better one to me." Claude replied as he picked Pepe up in his arms and made a run for the window.

Claude crashed through the window with Pepe in his arms, as he did his pistol flew from his pocket, he had had to leave his shotgun in the vault to carry Pepe.

Both men crashed through the top of a soft top car and landed in the back seat. Claude looked around at the leopard skin seats, the lights around all of the windows, and then at the guns pointed directly at his face.

A Haitian reached forward and removed Claude's and Pepe's masks. "Well look who we have here. So glad you decided to drop in, we got some catching up to do." Lomaz said as he turned his car around. A Haitian pistol whipped Claude on the top of the head and his world went black.

Claude woke up with water splashing in his face. "Good morning you stinking piles of shit." Lomaz said, smiling evilly, his gold tooth shimmering in the light.

"Listen you piece of shit. I don't know what your name is but you've cause me more trouble. So I'm gonna kill you, but I'm gonna do it slow. Oh and we used chain this time so you won't be cutting out of your restraints." Lomaz said.

A Haitian walked forward with an acetylene torch. "Now to business. I want to know what Cuban piece of shit put you up to killing my men." Lomaz said. "I'll tell you." Pepe said.

Lomaz bent down in Pepe's face, "Tell me." He said. Pepe spit in Lomaz's face, blood and saliva was splattered all over his neck and shirt.

Lomaz pulled out a .45 and shot Pepe in the head. Pepe's head jerked back then slumped forward.

"Now for you." Lomaz said, he pointed to the Haitian with the torch. The Haitian lit the torch and turned it to the perfect setting. "Now, who hired you?" Lomaz asked. "Fuck you." Claude replied.

Lomaz signaled the Haitian with the torch, he brought the torch closer. Claude leaned back in his chair, kicking the torch out of the Haitian's hands, the Haitian fell backwards onto Lomaz. The torch landed on top of the chains binding Claude's legs.

Claude grabbed the torch with his legs and cut the chain loose. He pulled himself free and stood up. The Haitian was the first one up, he pulled out a .45 pistol, Claude took the torch and put it in the Haitian's face.

The Haitian screamed in pain as the torch melted his face off, his eyeballs melted right out of his head, he fell to the ground screaming in pain. Claude pointed his gun down at Lomaz.

Another Haitian snuck up behind Claude and pulled the gun out of his hand. Claude grabbed a length of the log chain he has been tied up in and wrapped it around one of his hands then punched the Haitian in the face, he then took the chain and wrapped it around the Haitian's neck and choked him to death.

Lomaz stood up and fired off five shots, Claude lifted the Haitian up in front of him as a body shield and he took all five.

Claude took the chain and used it like a whip knocking the gun out of Lomaz's hand. "You want to kill me, you're gonna have to do it yourself." Claude said.

Lomaz picked up the chair and hit Claude across the face with it. Claude staggered backwards and then took his chain and swung it, wrapping it around Lomaz's legs.

Claude pulled on the chain and Lomaz was pulled off his feet. Claude bent down and began punching Lomaz in the face.

Lomaz pulled a switch blade knife out and slashed at Claude, cutting his arm slightly before he took a length of chain and wrapped it around Lomaz's hand, making him drop the knife.

Both men rose to their feet, their hands around the other's neck. Claude leaned back and head butted Lomaz in the nose, he staggered backwards as blood ran all over his shirt.

Lomaz tripped and fell into a rack of tanks, knocking them over. Claude picked Lomaz's gun, Lomaz looked up. "You'd have to be a damn good shot to hit me from there with only one shot left." Lomaz said.

Claude smiled, "Judging by the nest of shit you just landed in I won't even have to aim." He said. That was when Lomaz took notice of the green tanks surrounding him, he looked at what was written on them in giant yellow letters, "Warning! Acetylene"

"Oh shit." Lomaz said as a gunshot rang through the air. Claude was running as fast as he could as the bullet pierced the first tank causing a large explosion, this explosion ignited the surrounding tanks causing a humongous shockwave.

Claude was rocketed out of the old abandoned dock station he was in as it was engulfed in a ball of flame. He hit the ground hard and quickly got to his feet as sirens approached in the distance.

"Whoa, talk about déjà vu." Claude said as jumped into Lomaz's Voodoo and flew down the street taking a detour through the airport to avoid the cops.

**Ray Machowski**

Claude, Ray, Pepe, and the woman who had joined them kicked the door to the bank open. Ray did all the talking.

"All right mother fuckers, nobody moves or they get their fucking heads blown off." Ray yelled loudly, everyone stood still.

"Now, everyone get out here in the middle of the floor. I hear an alarm I swear to god I will kill you." Ray yelled, everyone followed.

"Fido, Gunner, you guys take this bag. Go upstairs and get the vault open. El Nino you watch these people, any of em makes a move, waste em. I'm going for safety deposit boxes." Ray said.

Ray ran down the hall towards the safety deposit boxes. A bullet whizzed past his face, he turned and fired, taking down a security guard.

Ray opened the door to the deposit boxes and walked in. He sat a briefcase down on the table in the center of the room and pulled a lock pick out of his pocket. He began to unlock the drawers.

The first drawer contained some deeds and about one-hundred and fifty dollars in cash. He moved on to the next.

The second drawer contained a bunch of trinkets, watches, rings. Might bring a thousand dollars at a pawn shop. "Nah." Ray said as he pushed the drawer shut.

Ray opened the third drawer and his eyes lit up when he saw the contents. This drawer was filled to the brim, with jewels. Rubies, diamonds, emeralds, sapphires, every type of stone you could imagine.

"Jackpot." Ray said as he took the drawer and emptied it into the suitcase. He shut the top and flipped down the little clips on the front.

It was about this time that the alarm rang out through the entire building. "Those fuckin screw-ups!" Ray yelled as he ran down the hall.

"What the fuck is going on out here?" Ray asked as he ran from out of a hallway. "We gotta get the fuck out of here!" El Nino replied.

About that time tear gas canisters flew through the windows filling the room with smoke. Helicopters were heard on approach as SWAT member's broke through the skylights and repelled to the floor.

Ray turned and ran back the way he came. The SWATs were hot on his tail, he turned a corner and ran into a room. It was an office, the kind of place where bank employees talk about giving out loans and such.

Ray spotted a bathroom, he ran in and shut the door. He opened the small window and climbed out as quickly as he could.

Ray fell head over heels and landed on his but in the alley behind the bank. He heard the sound of breaking glass and looked up to see Claude and Pepe fly through the second story window and land in a passing car.

He ran as fast as he could across the street into another alley and went around another corner. He could hear the police running behind him, he jumped behind a dumpster and hastily removed his coveralls and mask and threw them away.

As the police rounded the corner they found Ray sitting on the ground wearing a gray suit. "The son of a bitch pushed me down. He went that way." Ray said, pointing to his right. The police continued on in the direction he had pointed.

Ray dug the suitcase out of the dumpster. "Hah hah, suckers." He said as walked out of the alleyway and towards a parked car sitting by the side of the road.

Ray tried the door, it opened. "Heh, what kind of dumb fuck leaves their doors open in this city." He said as he climbed in, then laughed again, "and leaves the keys in the ignition." He said as he turned the car on.

Ray backed the Blista Compact out of the parking space and took off down the road. The radio came on and the voice of Tommy Smith came on.

"Hey folks this is Tommy "The Nightmare" Smith here playing more hits of the 70's and 80's. You know a famous band once said, "It's Just Rock N' Roll, But I like it." I think it was Night Ranger. Anyway here's some more Rock N' Roll with Foreigner, Juke Box Hero."

"Fucking burnout radio DJ." Ray said as he turned the radio off. He headed for the rendezvous point.

**Tanner**

Claude, Ray, Pepe, and the woman who had joined them kicked the door to the bank open. Tanner leaned back in his seat and lit a cigarette.

Tanner looked up on the roof of the bank to see the SWAT team members get in position. He didn't think they ought to be there, they didn't know what these guys were capable of but the chief had sent them nonetheless.

Tanner leaned forward and turned on the radio. "If you just woke up in a trailer next to a fat hog. You're livin' the life of VROCK. Yeah baby!" the station name came on.

"Hello all you listeners out there. This is Tommy 'The Nightmare' Smith, you know, we're all travelers going down a road of life. And I for one am just like Whitesnake in this next song, 'Here I Go Again'"

Tanner toked his cigarette and bobbed his head to the rhythms of Whitesnake. Everything was going exactly as planned and soon he would deliver these four, and hopefully Vercetti into the hands of the Vice City Police Department.

Suddenly an alarm rang out from inside the bank and the SWAT team made their move. Tanner started the engine of the car and waited, soon the woman called "El Nino" came running out of the bank.

Cop cars were coming from all directions. El Nino blasted a beat cop in the face with her shotgun then clubbed a second in the head with the butt.

Tanner drove the car over by her, she opened the back door and climbed in. "Drive damn it!" she said. "What about the others?" Tanner asked. "No time! Fucking drive!" she replied.

Tanner floored the accelerator, as he drove by he say Claude and Pepe out of the corner of his eye as they jumped from the second story window and went through the top of a Voodoo.

"We gotta lose the cops." El Nino said, she grabbed her pistol and loaded a shell into the chamber. "There won't be any need for that. I can lose em." Tanner replied.

Tanner turned a corner and did a cop slide, the car did a full on 180 degree turn and Tanner drove forward into a garage, he jumped out and closed the door.

Tanner heard the cop cars speed by outside. "Nice move Wheelman." El Nino said. "Have ya got a smoke?" she asked, Tanner dug in his pocket and handed her a cigarette, she took off her mask and lit it.

Tanner froze in terror, it was Calita. "C'mon I'm a social smoker, don't you want one too?" she asked. "Nah, I'm good for now. We need to get going to Phil's Place, get this over with as quick as possible. I stashed another car in here." Tanner replied getting into a Patriot.

Tanner started the engine and backed out of the garage. "We ain't going to Phil's." Calita said. "What do you mean?" Tanner asked. "Vercetti changed the rendezvous point, didn't he tell you? We're going to the old abandoned movie studio on Prawn Island." She replied.

Tanner groaned inwardly, Tobias was waiting at Phil's Place for nothing. He put the Patriot in drive and headed to Prawn Island.

Tanner pulled into the old movie studio and the gates closed behind him. He noticed a Blista Compact and a Voodoo with the roof caved in sitting next to Vercetti's Infernus.

Tanner parked and walked into the large airplane hangar looking building. Tommy was waiting there, as was Claude, and Ray. There was a man tied to a chair who Tanner didn't recognize.

"Where's Pepe?" Tanner asked. "Fuckin Haitian's killed him. Prick named Lomaz, he's pretty much liquidated by now." Claude replied.

"Lomaz? Shit he worked for me. Man I'm gonna miss that guy." Calita said. "Yeah he seemed like a henchman to me." Claude replied.

"Will everybody shut up!" Tommy said, everyone got silent. "Someone alerted the cops to us, someone sent one to our original meeting place."

Tanner's eyes widened at the realization of what was going on. "Someone alerted Detective Tobias Jones to Phil's Place to wait for us. So what we have here gentlemen and lady is a case of mutiny. Now one of you assholes other than Ray is a cop." Tommy said.

Tobias looked directly at Claude, "Man they were ahead of us every step of the way." He said. "Oh, so it's you Fido. No wonder you wouldn't tell me your name." Calita said.

"Okay I told you who he was now let me go." Tobias said. Tanner had to admire his intelligence in this situation. "Shut the fuck up." Tommy said and fired a shit into Tobias' head.

Tanner groaned inwardly again as his partner's head slumped down. His most loyal partner and best friend was dead. "Stop!" Calita yelled, Tommy turned around.

"What?" Tommy asked. "Fido isn't the cop." She said pointing a gun at Tanner's head and pulling the hammer back. "Isn't that right Tanner?" she asked.

Calita pulled off Tanner's mask. "You didn't think I'd figure it out. The SWAT team knowing when we'd be at the bank, you not wanting to hurt any cops, the fact that you wouldn't take off your mask. I read you like a book." She said.

Tommy, Claude, and Ray all raised their guns. "Bye-bye narc." Tommy said. Suddenly the whirring of helicopter blades was heard followed by sirens. "I put a locater on the Patriot, led em right to ya." Tanner said.

All four criminals opened fire. Tanner jumped out of the way and into the Patriot he had drove in. They fired at it as he drove away but their bullets only bounced off the side, he crashed through the gate and took off.

The police arrived at the scene in time to see a plane taking off. They began firing at it, the helicopters swooping overhead emptied several rounds into the plane before it crashed near Leaf Links.

The cops took off to Leaf Links to see if they could find any survivors. Some stayed behind to search the movie theatre.

Meanwhile: On the edge of Prawn Island in a red Idaho sat Claude, Ray, Calita, and Tommy. "Man I can't believe they fell for that." Claude said. "Vice City cops ain't the brightest in the world." Tommy replied.

As Claude drove through Vice City Tommy began to speak. "I can't believe it. I'm screwed, if I go home that bastard Tanner is gonna get me. My entire empire is bust, and on top of all that the bank robbery was a fucking bust."

"Not entirely." Ray said as he grabbed his briefcase and opened it up showing Tommy the contents. "Okay, that's good news. That's enough to build a new empire, but where?" Tommy asked.

"That's what I came here to talk to all three of you about." Claude said. "All hell has broke loose in Liberty City. The Mafia and Yakuza are trying to keep control of the situation but they can't hold onto it for long with all the gangs against em. Not to mention this Max Payne bastard. I need your help" Claude said.

"You know I'm with ya kid." Ray said. "It's not like I have another choice." Calita said. "Fuck, I got nothing better to do. Plus it's been a long time since I last saw old Liberty." Tommy said as Claude pulled onto the freeway.

_In the next chapter you will see the events leading up to Claude coming to Vice City as well as those after he has returned. We're talking a full blown gang war consuming all three islands and the triumphant return of "The Harwood Butcher" Don't miss Chapter 7. Coming as soon as I write it._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it has made you see that this story is just building up to something big. We haven't heard the last of Tanner, could there be a team-up with he and Max Payne in the future? You'll just have to find out, keep reading and reviewing! -MasklessDuckman._


End file.
